Death curse
by LooksxxxFool
Summary: She died, she lost her memory, she reappears... But is she still human? XXX Chiki- I have started this story when I was young, so I was just copy and pasting until I re-read it. Me and Chori will try to make it as realistic as possible and not perfect-ty! -Hiatus-
1. My world

Ok...  
Pretend **YOUR** Miki... I don' care if you don't like the name, I'm not creative with names.

**_THERE'S ALSO NOT ENOUGH GAARA X OC/READER STORIES!_**

**Sasuke: **You are very wei-

AND the line's are!

**Naruto: **She doesn't own the game!

(If I did, I would add a little bit more main character girls...)

**I HAVE BAD ENGLISH RESULTS**

* * *

Light... is all I see... before I died...

* * *

I walked away... BYE!

"MMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKI IIIIIIII! I'MSOGONNAKILLYOU!"

"WHAT?"

"Ahem... I said I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU! YOU F****** RETARDED B****!"

"I'm pretty sure it was shorter and less threatening!" I shouted back... My voice is hoarse.

Okay, 10 sec speech, Hi, my name's Miki, I'm a prankster of justice! (People call me the justice joker... I don't understand how it's related to cards) And I'm also a liar. I have a split personality, which I intend on keeping a secret. I'm an typical average thick headed person and I'm physically fast but mentally slow. I like being nosy and being a information gatherer. I know more of math, science, and I'm fantasy believer also that I'm ultimately ...socially... STUPID! Yeah!  
Know and love me now, as I'm sooo gonna die! I love you all! (Except for the enemies I made).

I squinted my eyes and see bulky tiny people soaked in water and rubber. They all have death glares aiming right at me, fists over their head and shouting.

_Oh... Mother F****** S***._

Run! Ignore the freaking aching pain of your legs and run! No distractions! All ahead! Ooooh, sweet cake shop!  
The cake shop is surrounded by purple fabric, on the outside and in, since it's Halloween... There's bats and cute scary cupcakes every where! It's heaven.

"Oh, look... it seem as if we caught our selves a little missy!" One smooth voice said, that sounded scratched as if she's been laughing all day screamed out and hit my ear drums.

"Aye, it's a cute one all right!" Another deep voice echoing out through the shop replied.

"One scary vampire costume and a bat cake please!"

...

"Sigh... You hardly ever get scared do you?" A women dressed as a witch came out a door at the other side of the counter followed by a... ripped black pirate... literately.

"Here is your costume you ordered and your cake. You made another angry mob didn't you?" Kit Kit maintained his voice back to a cheery, bright, but still deep voice.

"Res, rand rye ain't ronna gret craught!" I cried out.

"Have fun! Oh, and the bathroom over there" Kitty pointed over to... an over decorated wall...?

"Thanks?" I said to her uncertainly.

The door is covered by woolen cobwebs, sprinkled by green and beyond ugly thanks to the zombie heads.

I made my way through the doors and changed. Hmm, I don't look half bad. I'm wearing an over sized hat top and a black wig, which's hair been straightened and the fringe is up to my eye brows. My clothes look formal and I have the teeth that automatically stick to your teeth nicely. (A new invention and proven safe by a test and that it's made out of candy that takes a seriously long time to eat, about 5 months if continues licks.) And guess what! Yeah, I have a fricken awesome cape that can cover the whole body! If turned around, a fricken long hoody! YAY!

As I made my way out, yelling thanks and bye to my grown up friends who just ignored me and stared at each other, saw a innocent girl being being bullied by those I JUST PRANKED. This is unacceptable, why are there no one helping? Where are her parents? If no ones gonna save her then I WILL. Maybe one day I will be right fully treated with respect.

I ran my way over to them and put on the gloves that I'v made. (It's made of thick black cotton, but metal is stitched tight on the out-side of the knuckles so I wouldn't get hurt when I punch or block. If your wondering where I get these from, I have a black back pack.) I punched hard to their faces leaving them swollen cheeks and bloody noses, and picked up the girl to make a dash for it.

"You shouldn't have miss." Her voice is unusually older than I thought it would be.

"Don't worry about it, this happens all the time" I replied back.

She's short, blond hair tied up, loop on one side and left alone on the other. She also has VERY dark blue eyes. She has a frilly pink dress and cream colored shoes, that I have to admit, she look pretty cute.

"I really mean it miss, you **SHOULDN'T HAVE**"

What? Argh! There's suddenly pain in my chest, my heart is beating too fast than normal and my tummy is churning like I ate rotten food. Actually I did before and the outcome is pretty painful.

I dropped the girl, my knees hit the concrete and my hands are holding tight on my stomach and heart. I struggled to keep my head up to look at her and forced myself to speak.

"W-what going on? Who a-are y-you?"

"I am death."

"W-why... now?" I manage to choke out

"Your needed some where else."

I knew it was the end of the discussion, as my head bumped on the painfully hard concrete ground.

I still have questions, why now? Why me? What do I have? Why, I really liked this place...

Most importantly. **Where?**

* * *

Soo... how was it? Good, bad?

Laters!

Warning: **Looks** can **fool** people by just there appearance


	2. I'm royal!

Soo... New chapter!

**Ha La Lu** **Ya!** **HA HA**

* * *

I... feel cold. My fingers are numb, in fact, my whole body feels numb. I can't open my eyes.

I can feel wind against my face, flowing my hair back and disappeared at my toes. Is this the way it feel like of dying? Forever, unable to move, stuck with my body without going to the after life?

Right then and there, I saw my life flash before my eyes (mental eyes) and saw the times I had. There were pictures showing me how happy other people looked. They were smiling truly and laughing their hearts out. That's when I realized I was alone. People feared me, other people hated me and think of me as weak. I was alone. I have no one to turn to when I was hurt by other peoples comments. I sleep in the trees near by the town and I have to steal from people to get food and money for school. Not like any one cares or knows.

I smiled, because I knew I'm dead, that I can move my body one last time and that finally I could go away from the miserable life

Not when I heard screaming and shouting. One was deep as a man, the other was high pitched like a voice had yet go through maturity.

Then warm liquid lunged to my face. It feels thick... Ew...

Does this mean I'm not dead yet? Some god became merciful? Or probably the devils, that they wanted me to suffer and burn in my heart.

Arghh. The screams are so annoying! Let me die in peace. What to think about... Ice cream... cream and cookies with whip cream and sprinkles on it, added with a slice of cake on the side, vanilla favored... Yum... Okay, so now I'm hungry. Dear gods above, give me a wish, one more favor, the ice cream and cake dream is making me crave for food. Wait. I'm dead. I'm not supposed to be craving for food.

My head went through some thing. To my neck, hands then toes. It's like I passed dirt except it's bigger and somehow reminded me of the desert. Wait. desert. I'm gonna fall head first into a desert!? Aw hell no!

Then I felt heat. Something light kissing my skin as well as burning it. The desert is on fire. How great.

Then I smelled the sea. Then the forest. Wait, is god trying to mess with my mind by sending me to different places? That's just ridiculous. Send me to one place and make sure it's great! Not like the sloppy life from before. Wait... I can't remember what happened. Is this some sort of fun cruel punishment!? Just teach the youngsters the slow and funny way huh? That's just sad.

Then I feel, tiny droplets. Like the droplets from a sprayer except lighter. Through a fog, if not then... Oh god, I'm in a cloud. Wait it feels cold... I'm on a mountain!? Please put me somewhere where it at least have more food!

Now I smell mint leaves, herbs and greenery. It also feels cool so probably the place isn't too hot. I bother the coldness then the warmth.  
So... I'm in the forest aye?

Now... Peace...

...

...

Wait... I here foot steps and voices. So much for peace. One is childish and the other sounded... mean. An older voice and another feminine voice. I could barley make out what they are saying.

"This... sh... lea... here... o..."

"Who... ab... dim... no..."

"I... m... ure..."

"Le... tre... inj... mo... he... qui..."

Should I wake up? So that I don't get kidnapped? Or should I just lye down and hope that they will accept me?... I can't move. Oh damn. Why do you hate me so much! I didn't do anything bad! Or probably I did in the past... Gangster! Nah, I should be myself...

So... I'm getting kidnapped. I feel my self being picked up from the smooth but prickly leaves, then swaying and kisses on the side of my face from the wind.

...

Hm...

This persons shoulder feels nice to lye on... Wait... What am I sitting like?... ... ... BRIDAL STYLE! CRAP! I will be so much more happy if I died.

Thankfully, this person is quite. Unlike the other three voices I'm hearing... Something about being gay. Hmm... I better dream. Now, what should I be imagining about?

* * *

I woke up in a thrown. Am I a princess? Wait, I bother not. Probably some guest or something.

The room has the colors of the night sky. My favorite. All of them. Even the setting has something to do with the sky or space.

I got off the... floating... black... portal-ish thing and went through the dark blue door that has wonderfully crafted pictures and design. What I care about now is food.

"Young master!" Who's that?

"Young master! I certainly don't think you should walk through the halls dressed as that!" Behind me is another girl, little bit older then me. Her hair is tied up with a loop on one side and just plainly tied on the other with long black ribbons. Expect maids to wear rainbow? Her dress is black with a white frilly apron on the front. There's something not right about her. I feel... upset around her. I feel... hatred and there's something not right about her.

"Umm... Who are you?" I ask

"Ehh? You have really short memory! Considering we just met yesterday!"

"Yesterday?"

"Yes, yesterday! Now hurry up and get changed!" Then she shoved me through the door I just came through. Really. The shoulder pushing, a hit on the back and some hair ruffling. Such a nice welcoming, huh?

Wait. What am I wearing?

I look down and see white moon prints on navy pajama top and pants. I look back up.

Squinting hurts your eyes...

A-HAH! I finally found the... sandy... Jupiter... ring. Inside the ring are a ton of clothes. Problem is... They're all dresses. I think no one will mind me in my pajamas...

I need ta get outer here!... And I can't. Miss loop head shove girl is standing at the entrance and exit of the 'ring' closet.

"I'll strike you a deal. Let me have thirty one of your clothes and I'll give you thirty of mine. A whole set and spares. No dresses, high heels, make up or any of those things you think are weird."

"**DEAL!**" I'm soooooooo happy! She saved me from... Under wear showing, extremely long shirts of hell. So, she gave me shirts, jackets jumpers, sneakers, hats, head phones, gloves (The one that makes you warm, not the elbow ones!), pants, shorts, a black scarf and one big black backpack. They are all dark colored and slightly used but I don't mind.

What she chose are **REALLY** revealing clothes. Honestly. Those dresses in ma wardrobe? THOSE to choose from? Honestly people and their hormones these days.

I quickly changed in to a dark blue shirt, jeans, sneakers, hat, head phone, and a jacket with blue stripes across the bottom. I checked the mirror to see what I looked liked, also my face, since I don't have a single clue. I have black short hair for a girl, but a bit long for a boy. At least I won't have hair in the way.

I packed all the clothes and black underwear into it then. ZIP! Done! Oh, I choose black because it's easier to sneak around and they don't show much skin.

I looked over to her and see she's in the 'clothes' already and making poses.

"Hey, I still don't know your name."

She stared at me. An awkward ans tense stare. I stared back for good measure.

"Zakamaja."

"What?"

"You heard me. Zakamaja. Although I can't spell my name I can pronounce it. Kim Zakamaja"

"Doesn't that mean Evil Wit-"

"No! Uh- um. I mean no."

"Why-"

"I spent too much time here, good bye." She took her 'clothes' and headed straight to the door.

"... What?"

* * *

How was it this time?

I'm not really sure since I'm not just another person. Hehe...

**SORRY FOR MY POOR ENGLISH!**


	3. Such a good wake up call

I know I'm doing bad so far, but I won't stop until it's done! ~~~~

For you people out there, I shall try my best in making chapters longer! * echo!*

I also have a friend who wants to be in the story... Look out for her/him.

* * *

What's-her-name flinched at the booming slam of 'her' door, surprised it didn't break yet. Later, she looks around the room and packs everything she will need for travelling. Electronics, weapons, entertainment, food, clothes, disguises e.t.c.

* * *

Zip! Okay! That will be all I need today! Now, to get out of this room...

The windows are rusty and hard to budge open, the air vent is too high on the ceiling and so that leads to the door. Going through there will make me more at risk and I don't wanna get caught trying to sneak out, but I have to try anyway.

I kicked the door open and stepped out... Only to see a guy who is tall, has short black hair, wearing formal clothes and is running goofly at me. He's not slowing down. He's not gonna jump right? Nah, random people don't jump on other people randomly... Unless they're goofy... which is the way he's acting.

"Sssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiissssssssss!" He called with a 'motherly' voice

"... Get the effing hell away from me! Ya creepy bastard!"

* * *

What's-her-name ran away from the creepy guy running after her, occasionally tripping at the unusual brightness of the golden halls and sometimes slamming into walls, for she just ran without paying to much attention what's in front of her.

She bumped into a few butlers and waitresses then ended up at a dead end on a balcony.

_Why didn't I take the elevator or stairs!? Damwimnit!_

What's-her-name gotten an idea. An insane one. People who are insane jump off a balcony from 5 story building... Yeah, she's insane.

Taking a few steps back, then start sprinting forward, she stepped on the slightly cracked ramp and jumped.

"Flippin magizas!"

"Whoa, sis! Are you mad!? You have allergies still! Oh, and you have to pick a fiancee soon! I picked mine already and she's hawt! Sis, land on your feet like a cat okay? You know how cats are... ... how long does it take for you to fa-"

THUMP

"Okay never mind! See ya soon sis!"

What's-her-name landed on a pile of leaves, flying into the air, then on her head or around her. She gotta get outta here quickly, like, RIGHT NOW!

That's when she noticed her surroundings. Roses high, rising above her head and thorns as big as her thumb. There's a feeling in her gut that some of them maybe be tampered with or poisoned and she better not touch them.

She stumbled as she got up and started to sprint away, her lungs and legs are begging for her to stop, liquid is rising in her throat, she sporting a cramp and... the liquid tastes metallic... like blood. The rose forest is multi-colored and thick, that she hardly can see the gate from the... mansion/castle.

Some of the thorns scratched her clothes, and she's thank full that she chose thick winter-ish clothes. Sadly, they can't protect her face as she got a cut near her eyebrow.

* * *

Later on, after she stopped her coughing when she stopped running, she finally took in her surroundings. In a dark alley, that's where she's at. Her eyes went blurry and that's when she finally realized she has really poor eye site.

_Argh, crap! Maybe I need glasses, sad that I didn't notice before... Wait... One of the thorns did scratch me near the eye... Damn it! Stupid clumsy unfocused mind! Why was I thinking how the colorful roses look like lollipops!_

She remembered she did pack an unusual looking small bag so she went out side the dark alley and started to walk to the nearest shopping center. At times, she needs to squint her eyes to look at what the words are saying, ignoring insulting comments on being a hobo with poor eye sight.

That's when she smelled something sweet and her stomach rumbled, quietly, because she immediately zipped up her jacket. She went through the seemingly gap in the wall towards the smell. That when she met her first friends.

What's-her-name squinted her eyes trying to see a figure in front of her, but what immediately took her attention is the bright, extremely decorated sweets she ever saw.

"Oh dear sweetie, you look terrible! Kit kit, can we keep her?" A smooth voice called.

"He's not a pet! Besides, he may have parents." A deep voice shouted through, another seemingly gap through the wall.

"I'm a girl..." whispered what's-her-name.

"Pardon?"

"I'm a girl..." said what's-her-name a little louder.

"... Kit kit! You just insulted the little girl!"

"How can you be so sure!?

"She said so her self!"

"... I can't believe that, let me hear for my self."

What's-her-name hid her face behind her bangs, she didn't want to listen on to a fight, plus the foot step approaching is very heavy so maybe she didn't want to mess with him.

"You scared her! Now, I can't see her cute, pretty orbs..."

"Did not! Hey, Are you a boy or a girl?" The tone of the deep voice seemed to have gotten softer. Might be safe.

"Girl" Said What's-her-name sternly.

...

...

...

Writer: Cough... Awkward silence much?

...

...

...

"HA! TOLD YOU!"

"That doesn't count! I didn't hear hi-her well!"

"Can we at least keep her?"

"We should listen to her first, then think if we are allowed to keep her or not."

"Fine."

"So, little girl, what brings you here today?"

What's-her-name had to keep her amused smile hidden and so, made her hair cover her entire face by bending her head forward more.

"I'm running away."

"From who sweetie?"

"I don't know, I don't remember who I am or where the hell am I."

"Can we keep her now?"

"Okay, let me check her bag first."

After a few emptying bag and examining moments later...

"Okay, we can keep her!"

"Adopt."

"Yeah, but what ev!"

"What's your name? I hate to keep calling you little girl"

"What ever you would like sir, miss."

"Okay, how about M-"

* * *

"Wake the effing hell up!"

I woke up by a ruthless, unnecessary, ravage, continues shake on my shoulders, making my head dizzy.

"Stop doing that! Your gonna make her sick! I don't want vomit all over the floor!" shouted a scary... but smooth and calming voice. I don't get how they mix together.

My eyes snap open snapped straight up, snapped my neck and back in the process and fell back down to whatever I'm lying on.

"See! It worked! It worked! I would've done that sooner if you guys didn't stop me!" An annoying shout bursts my ear drums...

This 'bed' is very warm however... too warm.

"Look at what you done! Now I have to repair her spinal column you f****** retard!"

"Guys... Shut the f*** up. She just woke up and wouldn't like this as a morning greeting." The voice sounded cool and collected but it also sounds like it didn't care for the world.

"Hey! There's not more then one of me!" Very bright and cheery voice... maybe not so bad.

"... Lee is very similar to you."

"Because there is youth in the boy, son!"

"I'm not your son."

"Stop undressing Kakashi with your eyes you gay perv!" Lady...

"I'm not gay!" Annoying voice...

"That sounds wrong..." cool voice...

Now that I think about the ceiling is better to look at then listening to an idiotic conversation.

"..."

Come to think of it I haven't spoken a single word yet. I looked over to the group at the corner of my slightly opened eyes. Two guys have white hair, one of them wild and the other going at one side. A busty blond and a green clothed guy with a very weird haircut. That's all I could get out of my fuzzy eyes

Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah...

"Hey? ... ... ... ... ... SHUT THE EFFING HELL UP!"

"My, she's got temper and attitude." Said the blonde.

"So? I was finally gonna know my name until SOMEONE gave ME a WELCOMING wake up call!"

"Don't you speak like that young lady! We are sending you to school!"

"Since when!? And WHY!?"

"Excuse me, for being a life savior!"

"I will be fine on my own!"

"Not until a wolf came out to rip you to shreds!"

"I will be fine!"

"To bad!"

"... My life sucks"

"Oh, so sorry sweetie! Don't cry..."

"I'm not crying!"

"Hush hush now baby..."

"Women and their mood swings..." cool voice...

Now, it came to my mind again, I will be needing glasses... Strange I forgot everything except for the meaning of my words.

"Was there a bag with me?"

"Yes hon, here..." She handed me my half filled up bag and handed it over. Now, where is that case I saw in my dream?... How can I be so sure my dream is real anyway!? Hmm... ah, here it is!

I opened the grey container and inside is... possibly my glasses. It's black with electric blue streaked across it, not a bad design...

... put my glasses on...

"I can see again!" And... I bolted straight to the door.

I'm in a village... I think... There were wooden houses, trees everywhere, strange looking people with headbands that had a leaf sort of sign on them. I quickly looked around, panicking, as I don't much time left. That's when I saw it, a huge arch like door, connected with wooden walls. I should be able to escape through there.

Run! Ignore the aching in your legs and run! This seems unusually familiar...

I finally arrive at the gates leading out of this weird unknown village. Some hair fell in front of my face as I leaned forward to catch my breath... My hair is longer than I remembered in my dream... Oh, holy god! My hair is so long, I could nit a jumper! When I said long, I mean long. It already passed my back! Too long!

"Hey! Who are you? what's ya name?" A very high, energetic sound came from behind me.

"Oh! I know you! You were found in front of our village! Ha ha, my name's Naruto!"

"Na... ru... to...?

"Close, just a bit quicker! Oh, and where are you going?"

"I don't know where I am, so I'm leaving."

"Hmm... Can you stay here for a little while? Please?" I turned around to finally face him, bright yellow hair, we don't need another color wearing goof! That like orange, the whiskers are a bit cute but oh no... The whiskers add as a bonus to his face! His doing the puppy dog face that looked like I just kicked him. Mentally yes, physically, no.

I have to give in... he must be the puppy dog face master! He will have to teach me sooner or later.

"Hmm..."

"PWEASE?"

"No pweasing!"

"Aye, but please stay!" That's when he jumped on me... Very painful... there goes my spinal column... Ow...

"Fine! Just get off me!"

Wait... I never thought of it but this means...

...

"I HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"It's not all that bad! Hey! I still don't know your name!"

"..."

"..."

"... Call... me...

"Aww! It can't be hard to say your name!"

"I don't remember my name..."

"Oh... I will give you time to think!" I swear, it's like he shouts every time he talks...

"... my name... ..."

"..."

"is..."

"..."

"... Kyosu..."

"Pick a last name!

"... Yujin..."

"..."

"What's with the silence?"

" Do you understand what your name meant?"

"No..."

"Let's forget about this silent moment. Hey! I know someone who looks similar to you!"

"How?"

"He has fangs, his eyes are more slit then yours though, yours are more oval shaped, and that he wears an over sized coat!"

"Your jacket also looks over sized..."

"Hey!"

"Let's go and meet already, my legs are tired..."

"Aye!"

I followed him and I failed to notice stares from random people on the streets. The street looks a bit familiar... We then end up at a huge house, bit dojo-ish to me but ok.

"Who are **You**!?" How many times should I answer that!?

* * *

Thank you all!

**IMPORTANT! MUST READ! OR ELSE NO HAPPY ENDING!**

Do you guys want Naruto and Gaara gay together, gay to others, straight to others or with the OC?

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION.**


	4. Mind Space!

... I think tea keeps my mental mind together and stops me from being such a lazy child...

I still don't know if you people like it though...

Okay, I'm sharing this story with a friend on my account so their might be different ways of going at this...

**Peace like a boss like a flipidy ditity bop!**

* * *

"Who are **you!?**" How many times should I answer that!?

"Do you people think or look before you talk!?" I shouted and turned to whoever is behind me.

It's a guy with a furry winter coat and... A cute puppy sticking it's head out!? I stared at the white, red-ish eared puppy then stared at the guys face. He has fang marks under his very slit eyes... Why does he use make up?

"Hey Kiba! I was just looking for you! This here... is... um..."

"Kyosu."

"Right! I just have a feeling you'll let her in? You know, chat?"

"What are you up to this time Naruto?" sighed supposedly Kiba.

"Hey! You were supposed to introduce your self first!" accused Naruto at Kiba.

"Mm. I'm Kiba and this here, is Akamaru!" Proudly said Kiba, whilst pointing at himself then the dog.

"..."

"You don't talk much do ya?"

"What would you do if you don't know what's happening?"

"Good point... I guess."

"Anyway, back to the point, do you have an idea where she can live?" asked Naruto.

"Ah... Yeah, some new kids came here and they all coincidentally, live in the same neighborhood."

"Really!? That's great! Come on Kyosu... Kiba, lead the way!" Cheered Naruto. It's like he is the one who got a home not me. Yet, I didn't miss the sneer directed to Naruto, from Kiba. Was there something wrong with him? I didn't see Naruto do anything bad. Hmm, can't say for myself, as I'm also getting glares from random people.

* * *

This girl doesn't look good. She's wearing all black and I can't feel any chakra. It's like she's dead. She can't be another of Orochimaru's experiments can she? That will explain alot about her.

I listened closely on what the group are saying... ah... Might as well report to the Hokage.

* * *

"There's a new girl in the village"

"I hear she's a witch"

"But she's wearing a top hat..."

"She must have come from the dead"

"I don't care, she doesn't belong HERE!"

I winced at the harsh words, I didn't do anything bad, why do they hate me? Those words hurt... It seems like I have a weak heart, yeah, I do. The best I could do is just put on a poker face or switch the words around and make a positive joke and comment on it.

"Ignore them, Kyosu, okay? Everything will be fine" whispered Naruto. I never knew he could sound so intelligent and senior all of the sudden.

...

...

... *walking...*

...

"HEY! HEY! COME BACK!"

I turned around and... it's the people who woke me up... Unpleasantly.

"Huh? Why are... Kakashi... Jiraiya... Guy and Tsunade going after you? You didn't do anything... naughty did you?" whispered Kiba.

"They are chasing after me because... I ran away?" I said more of a question then a statement.

"Why?" asked Kiba

"Because... they are creepy and they talk too much."

"I know what you mean... I know what you mean... " sighed Naruto, " What we must do, to get away from them, is to... run away!"

We took opposite directions and Kiba is just standing there, staring at our cloudy image left behind.

* * *

Finally I can leave the village! No one's gonna stop me now! Wha ha ha ha!

I walked up to the gate and the guards gave me a curious look then shrugged. Good!

Now your out... Kyosu... Kyosu... Okay, Kyosu, walk proudly, the village is out of sight and all you need to do is a little happy walk... And I tripped... By my own feet...

I didn't miss the ruffle and growl from the bushes, so I turned around to a scary and angry look black wolf with a white cross on it's head. So this is the wolf the lady is talking about. It looked like it is ready to pounce and it did. Except it wasn't aimed at me, no, it was aimed _behind_ me.

I turned only to see a claw go through a random guys chest. Blood spilled all over the place and the man's wailing loudly, gripping at his chest. I looked at his headband, it looks like a leaf with a slash through it.

Then I heard a whimper, the wolf landed in front of me and it's pawing it's reddening stomach.

I got angry. _He_ just hurt an innocent creature. _He_ just harmed a _wolf_ trying to help _me_. Or so it seems... Hey... there's a knife sticking out of it's stomach... maybe that re-

Okay, so maybe the wolf IS trying to protect me, cause now, the random is trying to throw knives at my direction. So, he's a killer... with bad aiming skills... Now he's trying trying to be physical... I feel a surge of excitement in being a fight, that adds to my mental list who I am before.

He tries to throw a punch... He shows moves that are to predictable, I mean, come on!

I grabbed his wrist and punched with my right hand to his stomach multiple times. He gagged out blood and some went on my sleeve, then I slammed his head to a tree, repeating until I could hear a crack, after that I kicked his stomach followed by a chop at his neck. That seemed to take him out...

I turned to the wolf... It's hurt badly and is coloring the grass. I ripped my stained sleeve and wrapped it around it's stomach and tied it up... The wolf is actually lighter then I thought... But, still... I need to find another place that's not the village I'm in before...

I ventured out and about to hear heavy breathing... and followed it... I'm too curious for my own good.

There's Naruto... staring at a scroll... and another random guy behind him... doing something... that's my que to leave I guess...

BANG!

"Ow!1111one11!1" My head hurts sooooooo much...

* * *

I woke up in the place that seems once again familiar. Except I have my glasses on and chained... and tortured with the delicious smell of ramen... or noodles...

"Stop drooling! Guy, eat that ramen somewhere else where she wouldn't be able to smell it!" ... Freaky lady again... so sad...

Something... in air... too strong!... Suffocating... Just died...

"... I can... smell... really strong... perfume!... ACHOO!" I sneezed...

**Yeah, pointing out the obvious much?**

"See Jiraiya!? That smell doesn't work on ladies at all! Now take a shower!" Why does she shout so much?

"What's going on?... Why am I stuck?" I'm kneeling on the floor, my arms held up by weird looking chains and my feet are stuck together by chains as well.

The floor's wooden plank as well as the walls... I'm stuck in a office... with a nice view...

"Pay attention!... What's your name?" How can a lady change so quickly!? Emotion swings... I guess.. Females are soo weird.

**Ah ha ha... About that, your are a female your self you know...**

DAMN IT!

* * *

"Hey hey! Attention here! Come back to earth, girl!" What's-her-name shouted in the young girls ear

_She shouts sooo loud..._

**Yeah, I think I noticed.**

"What's your name?"

**Tell her the name you came up with... Not like you have the brain to actually know your true name... **

_What are you doing in MY head? _

**Oh, yeah! Lets make a deal... Let me stay here, and I will set you free... **

_AND be less annoying?_

**I'm not annoying! In your current situation probably but when your out, I will be less annoying to you...**

_K..._

"I SAID WHAT'S YOUR NAME!"

"Oh, um... Kyosu..."

"Annnd?"

"Yujin..."

"Weird name..." What's-her-name murmured to herself

**Okay, get ready! ... Where would you like to go?**

_I thought you already planned everything!... Okay... um... how about anywhere that's not here? No questions!_

ZIP!

* * *

_Argh... Where am I?_

**A ramen stand... With your dear friend!**

"Oh, hey Kyosu!" A familiar voice called

Kyosu turned in her stool facing a familiar blond.

"Naruto!"

"How did you get here? I never heard a single sound! Even the ramen man seemed scared!"

"... I... just came in..."

"Oh... So, which ramen would you like? I'll pay for you!"

"Ah, no no... I'm pretty sure I could pay for my self..."

**Teleporting... Money! There hon, money in your pocket for food...**

_Isn't that_ unfair?

**Just this once... Reach for your pockets...**

And the money happened to be in her trousers pockets...

"So... which one would you take?"

"Oh, um... Miso... Medium..." Said Kyosu as she read the menu... on the wall... above the chefs head..._** (AN; Kinda like Mc**_** donalds...)**

"Of course young lady!"

...

Kyosu watched as the man put , a fairly large amount of noodles... probably some of them are Naruto's in the pot...

_Sigh..._

**I never knew it's possible to sigh in your head... *chuckle***_  
Hey, I wanna know something... How did you find me?_

**Well, you need to remember what happened to you to fully understand my explanation...**

_How long will it take for you to unlock my memories?_

**Well, since now, you are my permanent... friend... I guess maybe around... two days without rest... ... But I need my beauty sleep so five days...  
**_  
Can you do it now?_

**Five days for my full on concentration, eight days for half of my mind working on it and my other half looking out for you...**

_Why making me feel happy? _

**Well your mind becomes groggy, web-like, and horribly moody...**

_Okay... Have you started yet?_

**Yes...**

_Okay... What other kind of powers do you have? _

**Teleporting, hon...**

_Others?_

**You will find out soon...**

"Here's your ramen miss! And another three more for you Naruto!" cheered the ramen man.

"..."

"Thanks!"

_The ramen... looks... yum... *slurp!*_

So they sat in sheer quietness, eating the ramen, Naruto showing Kyosu the village, Kyosu returning to Tsunade, Tsunade yelling at Kyosu and making freaky faces, and Kyosu sleeping in the guest room of some twins house...

* * *

Sorry if I'm skipping trains! My mind goes so fast, my hands can't keep up! (Damn slow hands)

**Kyosu:** *reading* this hardly makes sense... Only the speeches makes sense to me...

(Angry mark) ANGRY PUNCH! Punchey! Yeah!

**Sorry for confusing your minds... **

My damn generation are sooooooo STUPID! Even the teachers don't do much to help me in school!

_You can tell by my writing..._

* * *

Chiki Chori ~ OUT!


	5. First day at school

I really need to do better in my English lessons... I SUCK AT WRITING!

**People in background: **Shuuuuut uuuuup!

**Friend:** Why... Hey, readers... Guess who am I! _**PS**_ There may be switches at writing...

Now that she wrote that... I have an idea! Whoop!

**Everyone but Chiri Chori:** Shuuuuut uuuuuup!

* * *

_Dream..._

"Hey, Miki!" _Who's Miki? ..._

_..._

Kyosu sat in a place with lots of cakes, with another girl who looks like the girl she saw in the mirror, except more... messed up... and the two adults, sitting down on the floor behind the booth, claiming to be called Kitty and Kit Kat, who are now listening to her side of the story...

"Mm... There's a possibility for you to be a princess... But for we know now... The princess is still there..."

"Did you happen to let someone have your clothes?"

"Yeah... A blonde maid... I let her have the clothes found in the closet..."

"... Why?"

"All of the clothes are dresses! That is not what I like to my taste!"

"Oh... Hey Kit, why don't we watch the news? Since it's _been_ a while..."

"What? But we watched it like a few ho- oh... Oh... Yeah, it's _been_ a while now... Do you want to watch Miki?"

"... Okay... Sure..."

The adults led the girl through the door behind the counter... By curiosity... Kyosu followed... stepping, _floating_ through the closed door

_That's creepy... What's going on? _

**You asking me? I don't know... Maybe my work of bringing your memories back. **

_Okay... ... ... Um... What's your name?_

_..._

_Hello?... ... Argh, fine._

Beep!

"We are showing you now, of a run away princess or a kidnapped princess..." There is a image of the girl, except younger, smiling, behind the reporter,"We just recently discovered a maid pretending to be the princess, figured out by the prince, the princesses brother. We are now speaking to her side of the story" The image then went to a girl with blonde hair, tied up one side and a loop on the other. It's the hellish lady!

"I was just doing my morning chores when I saw princess outside of her room in her pajamas! She doesn't even remember who I am!, " The maid sobbed _Man, she's a good actor!_ "She asked for casual clothes, " I thought she was just having fun with them not run away! I thought she must just be seeing some one and that she will be coming back around eleven! Not for the whole day! I didn't want her to be in trouble so I dressed as her!

"But ma'am! You ordered several things! Seeing from the orders, they're all quite expensive! Are you sure you aren't using this to your advantage?"

"I wanted to surprise her and decorate her room..." _ AS IF!_

"We are now viewing her bro-

* * *

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! We need to go to school!"

Kyosu felt hands shaking her shoulders... Somehow... this feels very similar to Kyosu. The shaking this time has four hands, which means twenty fingers, meaning, this feels creepy according to Kyosu.

"... Argh! Creepy finger monster with two heads!" Kyosu snapped her eyes open and got up.

"Argh! Creepy finger monster with two heads is real!"

"No, we're twins! Hurry and get up before we're late!"

"Huh?" Kyosu looked to the side of her bed looking for a clock and stared... and stared... and stared some more...

"It's freakin 6 in the morning! School doesn't start till 8:30!" She shouted at the look a likes.

"At least wake up! We need to show you around our house!"

"How the freakin hell did you get in the room on the bed!?"

"Weeee... ... ... ... Mom told us your here and let us in."One of the twins said

"Yeah, we wanted to know what you look like!" The other twin

_ Okay... Not convincing... I'm gonna take a good look what the look what they look like just in case I'm gonna get lost... And blame them for... revenge..._

An evil glint flashed in her eyes and she turned her head to the boys... They have short black hair, one of them has aqua eyes and the other is... Orangeeeeeeeeeee-ish o color...

_I wonder what their pajamas look like? Probably bunnies... Snicker... _

One problem... They're shirtless... Kyosu does not want to get any lower

"... What the freakity crap!? Why the hell are you shirtless!? Your mum should have told your to wear CLOTHES before waking up a girl! This is not a sight I want to see!" screamed Kyosu

"Mum... ... Uh... We thought it would be funny to see your reaction! We did this before, normally girls would stare and say nothing, but you, just yell your head off and shoo us off!"

"Maybe I like my freakin private space!"

"Oi! What's going on up there?" A somewhat deep voice echoed behind a door in which, Kyosu never thought about checking the room... because of two freaky bastard son of a... twin... are annoying her, as well as her head, which mean she's gonna punch them any time now...

At least she's still wearing her clothes and no one is asking her to change...

"Hey, can you wear this to school?" Older voice, orange

"You look creepy in that coat." Younger voice. Blue.

They took a box out of seemingly no where (actually, it's under her bed) and handed it to her

"Well, we'll give you space, see ya!" The door slammed before Kyosu could send them a nasty comment and looked at the box.

It's plain white, inside...

"HOLY MOTHER CRAP OF JESUS!... sorry god..." whispered under her breath as she stared at a _white_ short tank top (the one that shows the belly button), a mini skirt, black tights and high boots... with heels... Everything is white, except for the tights...**(1)** White are see through according to Kyosu.

_What do they take me for!? Some kind of person who's proud of their body and wants to show it off!?_

**Jeez ma wi sus... Don't you ever _Shut_****_ Up?_**

_You try after getting annoyed by two brats... _

**But you gotta admit... their taste in style isn't bad... **

_No... It's VERY bad... _

**Give them a break will ya?**

_Hmph... I'm just gonna go to the bathroom..._

* * *

"We found 'it' you majesty"

"Where!?"

"In Konoha... 'It' appeared to make a deal..."

"Find 'it' and kill 'it'"

* * *

"We found her your majesty"

"Where!?"

"In another dimension... Unfortunetly... We can't cross to it..."

"Who can then?..."

"Her maid sir"

"Then send her out!"

* * *

_I couldn't help but notice... I see no other females in here..._

**Beats me... Take a look...**

_Na duh... _

"She's perfect right?"

"Yeah! No more annoying fucking girls!"

_They're... referring to me? _

"I want to marry her!"

_Great... Another marriage thing when I wake up... Escaping ninja! Woo hoo! Not... _

**Face it this way... Their words mean your attractive... **

_Nah, not me... There's another voice and it's feminine... Thank God..._

**Hurry up and stop eves dropping! **

The twins weren't the ones talking... no, it's the... TV!

"Hey, where exactly is your mum?" asked Kyosu

"Ah! Oh, um..."

"She... went shopping?"

_I'll... let that slide... _The house is huge though, what Kyosu managed to find are the bathrooms and the twins bedroom... why only those rooms? The rooms are big. There. Done. Deal.

Kyosu kept popping her head through doors until she tripped and fell on stairs, thankfully, she reached the bottom quickly, unthankfully, she's feeling bruises...

"Whoa Kyosu, are you alright?" said... Orange, poking his head over the railings

"I'm surprised I hear no cracked bones..." Commented Aqua

"I would have been better if I had more SLEEP..." Kyosu tried to stifle the yawn rising up her throat and succeeded. And her jaws feels weird.

Kyosu got up in the middle of a absolutely ginormous room, figuring this must be the main room by the ginormous door in front of her, she went on to look for food.

"Ah, master Yujin, a pleasure to meet you" curtsied a maid, _Guess there are females..._

"Uhh... Thanks? Nice to meet you too..."

She walked on to meet a huge table.

_Why is everything... HUGE!_

"Master Yujin, your meal..."

"Wow... Your cooking looks amazing! Will you be able to teach me?"

"Oh, wow... um, sure?"

"Whaaaaat? You should have already gotten comments on your cooking!"

"Oh, um, yes, um... No..."

"Ah, I see... Laters z z z!"

"Later z... a wha?"

Kyosu quickly sat at a random chair on the side, it's pretty obvious that at the end is where the boss is at so she better not interfere. Afterwards, when she's done she got at the door. There was a bag at the side with a note.

_I don't really know what style you would like, so I got your old bag and filled it with things needed for you, at the Academy... I also apologies for my sons behavior. Ciao!_

"At least someones normal here." _Except for the 'Ciao!' part..._

She ran out of the door and ran... and ran... and ran... Through trees with a red paint! Or that she hoped it was... Apparently the mansion is inside of the forest...

Kyosu followed tracks and finally entered a familiar village, she was not expecting seeing Naruto painting on some heads... She slowed to jogging and stared at the Orange clad boy before speeding up again to a obvious looking building which said Academy on signs all over it. Literally.

_Okay... Here goes, my first day at school... at least it's 8, so not a bad expression..._

**Other than your cloak... He he he...**

_Don't give a crap. Oh yeah._

**I will stop reviving your memories...**

_Shit... ...Sor... mm... ...Sorry._

**That's a good little girl you are, hehe! **

"Sadistic, little mind-"

"Kyosu-chan? Is that you?" Shouted high pitched voice

"What sort of crap did I get myself in?" Kyosu mumbled dropping her head

"Kyosu-chan! It is you!" And now we're getting more random stares from people... ahem... 'school' mates.

"Ch, the demon is hanging around a weirdo..."

"Who is she anyway? She looks freaky"

"If I had a choice, I don't want anything to do with her"

A few mumbles of more yeahs echoes out of their mouths through the wooden corridors. There's just wood here and there, different from home... Home?

* * *

_"Yo yo,_ ********..._ what do you think about this school anyways? Techno, awesome parties and music, absolutely perfect! Right?"_

_"Huh? Uhh, yeah, really grey, hardly any nature except the ones used in experiments, seeing animal slaughter in through some rooms... Yeah... Great."_

* * *

"Hi yah! Ya must be new here, huh? Me too! Wanna be friends? What about you?" Some girl with shoulder red hair, red eyes and, a flowy black dress, a gigantic ribbon on her head and knee high black boots... Red and black... Rack? No. Bed? No.

"My name's Blad! Blad Koshi! Nice to meet you!"

"Really!? Nice to meet you Blad-chan! My name's Naruto! I'm gonna be Hokage some day, Dattebayo!" _Dattebayo?_

...

"Well?"

"Expecting something?" asked Kyosu. _What?_

"Her name's Kosu!" answered Naruto.

"Mm... Yujin Kyosu." Corrected Kyosu

"Your name has the word friend in it! You should be friendly!" shouted, no, screamed Blad at the top of her lungs

_Great, now everyone knows my name. __Mann, she's a pain in the ass. I'm not sure about Naruto though... Demon... Hm..._

"Wha! Your just the same as Sasuke!" _He's being random again._

"Sasuke?" Kyosu and Blad said at the same time

"Yeah! You go 'Mm'. He goes 'Hn'. And he doesn't talk either!" Naruto whined, flaying his arms around

"I just don't feel comfortable. I only have been here for one and a half days."

"So what? This is my first day too! Nothing to worry about!"

"I have amnesia. I have nothing to talk about." _Except for the 'Sin' in me fixing my problem... I wonder if it hurts if I remember..._

"Ah, ah... ... S-sorry..." apologized Blad.

"It's fine"

"Hn. Made new friends Naruto?" _Flippin ma weezers!_

"Shut up, Sasuke!"

Kyosu turned around to face this 'Sasuke'. _By Naruto's reaction, there's a possibility he must be a snobbish guy._

"And it's girl's." 'Sasuke' **(Aww, we all know what he looks like!)** He stood there smirking at Naruto.

"Get the hell out of our conservation if you have no reason to insult Naruto." Kyosu stood there, chin up and proud. With a hint of a smirk growing on her face.

* * *

I DIDN'T mean it to turn out this way! I had other plans but not this!

Soooo sorry

**(1)** It rhyms! :D

**READ ABOVE FOR APOLOGETIC WORDS**


	6. New people

Okay, quicker than usual I guess...

So, my friend is a boy... he's the twin with Kyosu. Another friend who is a girl... Blad.

**DO any of you know Vocaloid**? If your a fan, then your awesome! Their music is Awesome! Even some of them are creepy...

* * *

_"Get the hell out of our conservation if you have no reason to insult Naruto." Kyosu stood there, chin up and proud. With a hint of a smirk growing on her face._

* * *

"And this conservation when?" asked Sasuke, still smirking

"Before the day ya mum died." That managed to tick him, though MORE than expected. He hit Kyosu toward the wall, creating a small crack, spreading across the wall. But Kyosu stood up, smiled a sickly sweet smile, before punching Sasuke in the face with her gloves. **(Did I say she took it off?)**

Gasps repeated by bystanders and... a whole bunch of females ran toward Sasuke, asking if he was okay. Only a few girls remained, Kyosu, Blad, and other girls she doesn't know yet, all of them staring at the cooed and babied Uchiha Sasuke.

_Oi! HE's the bully here! HE's the one who made me feel... tickly feeling on my back... Cold... Yaw!_

From the huddle, she managed to get a few glares at her, resulting in her glaring her back.

"I can't believe she punched a Uchiha!"

"See!? She isn't good at all!"

"She's siding with the demon!"

_No wonder why he was so spoiled._

**Agreed. **

"It's nearly bell time. Naruto, your more familiar around here, do you know the way around? This class for example?" asked Kyosu, showing him a peice of ripped paper.

"Mmm?" Naruto stared at the paper with his eyes closed...

_Wait, how does he stare with his eyes closed? _

**Stop asking questions, dimwit! **

_That question wasn't directed at you!... What are you any way? I still don't know your name..._

**Uh! I'm hurt... Guess it is kind of my fault... Okay, I'm Gluttony. My name is Conchita. Nice to meet you... Wait, speaking of Gluttony, where do we get food in this damn F-... Ahem... Effing school?**

_Find out your self. _

**Thing is sweetie, I can't! I'm stuck in your small miniature, tight, ugly, small stomached body! ... Sweetie...**

_Strange how 'sweetie' makes insults sound less offending..._**  
**

"Hey! Your in the same class as me! You just have to follow me, Dattebayo!"_  
_

"..."

"Never mind, your not like the... Uchi... ha... Your like a robot!"

"..."

"Exactly! No responses!" Blad walked by their side, forgotten...

**...Kyosu... ... I felt... something unusual with the Sasuke boy... **

_... We'll talk about this later when I can concentrate... _

"OMG! I'm in the same class as you guys! Aren't we so lucky Kyosu?"

"... ..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine, be yourself... Naruto!" She walks to the other side of the group, talking to Naruto about random stuff

"..."

"What?" Kyosu asked to no one... Not understanding what Blad meant. **(2)**

The call of classes beginning, rung, and quickly the corridors emptied, as well as the trees outside. Kyosu, feeling nervous, along side Blad, walked to their destined class. Naruto already gave them directions before disappearing, why he disappeared, they both don't know. They took nervous glances at each other then the stick paper door. Or so they thought, before sliding them open.

"So please be on your best behavior." They peaked inside to see several students staring at them and the teacher still speaking to them, noticed something else got their attention and looked at where they were looking at.

"Oh! Sorry I haven't noticed, please come in and stand in front of the board"

Kyosu stepped in front first, before Blad could register what the teacher said, turned and faced her new classmates. She noted there was Sasuke, Naruto, The twins, Kiba, A girl who didn't glomp on Sasuke when she punched him and finally, defiantly the least... Fan girls... Multiple of them are staring at the Sasu-Jerk.

She looked left of her and motioned with her head for Blad to stand next to her an-

"What is SHE doing here? Isn't she supposed to be on a lower grade then us?" Jerk spoke up.

"That isn't the way to treat your class mates Sasuke. I'm am actually disappointed in you. I expected better."

"SHE looks eight"

"My apologies girls..." Their sensei turned to them and gave a sorry look.

"This here is..."

"Blad." She said in a soft voice, but loud enough for the whole class to hear.

"And here is..."

"..."

"Will you please tell your name?"

"... Why? It's not needed. Especially that Jerk doesn't need it either."

"... Sigh... May I speak to you after class?"

"Of course."

"Perfect. Now girls would you please sit there? Blad, next to Hinata. Hinata, put your hand up please!" The girl who Kyosu recognized as Hinata hesitantly put her hand up, twitching at some time, not used to be in any peoples spotlight... Blad is also twitching, being stared at by people as she moved. It's obvious she's not used to attention. Only small ones.

"How... Um... Miss, would you please sit next to Naruto? Put yo-"

Kyosu already moved. She already knows she's being rude, but she'll make up for it later.

* * *

"Run little girl, Run!" Huff, huff, huff...

"Run your tiny feet can take you, as I will paint the trees red!"

... AW HELL NO!

* * *

Kyosu came back to reality and continued walking to her seat. She wasn't sure if anyone saw her freeze momentary. She took a glance at Naruto and saw him staring at her with a worried look and a frown.

_Frowns doesn't fit Naruto. I'm more used to the happy go lucky guy as my friend_

**(A.N. Should I make Naruto and Gaara gay to each other, to others, straight or with OC? And who?)**

She gave a quick glance at Blad checking if she is alright before turning her attention to the teacher introducing himself. Kyosu thought he did it in front of the class because some people forgotten his name. Apparently, he's Iruka.

...

...

...

Splat... _What?_

Splat... _My back hurts more... _

Dribble... _Dizzy... _

"Eeeek! U-um, miss! Y-your bleeding!" Hinata squicked. **(1)** Kyosu turned to look at her, but something else caught her eye. It's bright. It's red. It's coming from her back. Turning into shades of blue. To Kyosu, she liked the two colors...

"Um, Miss. Please go to the nurses office! Umm... Shino! Please escort her!" Iruka called out orders before helping Kyosu moved. But she refused any help.

Iruka- _She's avoiding help! People who are bleeding a flood are supposed to get help! ... I guess she does look eight... _

The only help Kyosu only allowed so far were Naruto's and Blad's. She paused a moment When a boy wearing sunglasses and a massive... Coat? Walked up to her. Before following him when Naruto said that he's Shino and not mean as Teme.

_I wonder what Teme means... I know what Dobe is obviously... I wonder if it meant Smart A**... Why are they helping me anyway? It doesn't hurt much... _

...

"...Shino... correct?"

"...Yes."

"Why do people help other people they hardly know about here?"

"There are people who are kind hearted... their are other people who don't care for-"

"Don't expand answers..." Kyosu interrupted.

"..."

"Why do girls like Sa-tard so much?"

"Hm?"

"Sasuke... retard..."

"Mm. They like him because he pushes Naruto away and he's called 'cool'"

"What's wrong with Naruto?"

"...Our parents say he's a monster. We believe in them because we are young and we trust them. It eventually turned into hate."

"Ah..."

"We are here now. Farewell..." He stopped from walking away and turned to Kyosu, a sign on wanting to say something.

"What's your name?"

"Kyosu."

"Hm... Farewell... Kyosu." The word rolled off his tongue before returning to class...

Kyosu re-thinked all the words on what Shino said.

_Something is not right... there got to be something else. _

"OH MY YOUNG MISSY! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? COME INSIDE SWEETIE, WE WILL TREAT THAT NAUGHTY BOO BOO TO GO AWAY!" The nurse literally screamed in her ear once some random door slides open, behind her.

"I'm not a kid."

"But at least sweetie-"

"No. Just no. It's... wrong."

"Finally, there's someone not a baby!" _So THAT's what the nurse is like. They're... not sweet at all like the movies... Movies..._

* * *

_Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe!_  
_Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe!_  
_Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe!_  
_Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe!_  
_Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe!_  
_Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe!_  
_Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe!_  
_Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe! Freakin freakin freakin Toe!_

That was all on Kyosu mind at the moment. She accidentally hit her toe, before going to bed in the nurses office and falling a sleep.

**Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up!**  
**Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up!**  
**Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up!**  
**Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up!**  
**Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up!**  
**Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up!**  
**Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up!**  
**Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up! Freakin freakin shut up!**

Conchita repeated what Kyosu said, except in different words... And she sounds angry...

Kyosu found her 'past' self jumping and walking over roof tops, jumping over the gaps and walking on the flat surfaces. She's holding a bucket full of water balloons and a slingshot in her other hand.

Kyosu watched as she entered through a window of a building that said 'CINEMA!'. She followed on inside, why? because her surroundings are getting darker and it seems that it's more safe if she followed herself.

It turned out she followed her to what seemed like a balcony, letting us watch a playing scene on I huge screen.

She watched as 'Mini' her took out a mask, it's plain...and put it on her face obviously. Then she took a balloon, putting it between the two sides of wood, pulled and let go, watching it fly in the air and land directly on the screen.

It only made the image get wobbly, but that was enough to anger the crowd.

* * *

BANG!

"CRAAAAAAAP!"

* * *

Lols... I'm mean :P

Kyosu- OWWWWWWWWW!

Conchita- YOU SON OF A BI***!

You have the swearzies! The potty mouth of hell! Well... you ARE a Sin...

Conchita- WHEN WILL YOU SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP!

**(1)** LOL... I don't know how to spell .


	7. WOLF!

I know I haven't made anything Humorous so far, but wait will ya?

* * *

_BANG!_

_"CRAAAAAAAP!"_

* * *

"Owwwww..."

**I felt that too! Wait... what!?**

_My stitches, split! ... ... Lying on the floor of bloody redness ain't the best bed._

**That's kinda OBVIOUS.  
**  
"Hello? Oh man, miss! Quickly get on the chair!"

"Why do I have to?" Kyosu glanced up from the floor to a older looking... male? Okay, not being sexist but... Male?

"ON. THE. CHAIR."

_Well, this is shit._

"Stay here, I'm going to get a female. I think you may feel uncomfortable if I'm the one looking at your back."

"Yeeeeeeaaaaahh..."

He ran out of the door, making a few splatters due to the blood. _**(Yeah, that many.)** _And quickly came back finally with a female. The male went out and slid the door close, while the female set to work on her back.

_This is taking a bloody long time when I want to sleep! ... I hate needles... _

* * *

_I feel itchy, like, why do bugs like me all of the sudden? Oh, wait... needles... OH SHIT!_

Kyosu was walking down the corridor when the nurses FINALLY let her go. Then, she broke in a run. To run away from the buzzing, annoying bugs. The bell rang a few minutes ago. A particular bell that means school has ended. She turned by the corner, only to run past a cake shop... Cake... Hm...

Kyosu felt that this feels a bit familiar, but still walked in the shop. A female is at the counter, talking to a male, and once again, they look familiar.

"Umm..."

"Oh! Hello, sweetie! What would you like? Cupcakes maybe?"

"Yes please..." Kyosu is now blushing because of this woman's kindness.

"Eek! So cute! -AHEM- I mean, we have chocolate, vanilla and strawberry! Buy one of these, and get ice cream with it for free!"

Kyosu's eyes sparkled as she scanned the ice cream selection...

_Ohh... Myyyy... Goooooo- _

**THIS PLACE IS HEAVEN! **

"I wanna have... Vanilla please!"

"And which ice cream would you like?"

"Cookies and cream please!"

"Kya~... ... Okay, here you go sweetie!"

"Thank you!" At this time Kyosu practically beamed.

"Ahh~ So cute, I wanna hug you close forever!" And that's what she said, while Kyosu is still licking her cone, and munching on her cake, she didn't realize she was being picked up and hugged. Not until the lady stopped her air flow of air.

"Let the girl go. She can't breathe."

"And how would you know?"

"She's changing color." Praise the man dear god thought Kyosu... Before she immediately started munching on her sweets.

"Can we keep her?"

"... You do realize she may have parents?"

"... Why don't w-"

"HANDS UP! HAND OVER YUR MONEY! ACTUALLY, EVERYTHING!" Some guys in black clothes jumped through the window and pointing knives at the group. Kyosu could sense quite snickering behind her before-

"NO!"

BANG BANG!

Smoke rises up from a hole in some sort of metal thing. Kyosu didn't know when she drawled it out, but it will explain why she was so heavy. The 'thing' is grey and somehow glowing... So being a gangster in her past may be true...

_AWWWWW YEEAAAAAHHHHHH!_

Kyosu doesn't understand how... why... put she will call it a name... Gun... Maybe...

"Blue... Relic..." The gun shined as if agreeing to Kyosu's way, and completely forgotten the place she was in...

"You BITCH!" That was when she was defenseless. Her agility is low on level. She quickly shut her eyes and waited for the pain.

...

It never came.

...

Cracking her eyes open she saw the guy of the cake shop. The one who saved her from a death hug. He is now, finally out of the shadows and to finally see his face... The first thing she noticed is...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... A mustache...

...

...

...

... A beard...

...

...

...

...

...

... A big guy

...

...

...

...

...

... A type who works in Black Smiths...

...

...

_He is the MAN. _

**Oh, the MAN. **

_The one who makes epic Armor and Weapons! _

**... I was thinking something else. But guess you are young. **

"I am the MAN." Big dude finally says... The dust fades back down to show a guy is his eyes closed... Holding a familiar knife in his hand. Kyosu looked to the side and saw more knives sticking all on one side of the shop.

_This happens often, huh? ... ... Wait... ... ... ... ...How does he do it with his eyes closed? _

"Trying to harm those because we appear weaker. Even worse, when a young one is near by." The big dude says in his awesome greatness.

"Shit! Ninja! Run! Retreat!" They throwed smoke bombs, but them running away is a total fail. Kyosu could still see them scrambling over the broken shades of glass...

But Big Dude and her stood on their, heroic, feet and stared.

**(A.N. Okay, time out, time out! Enough 'heroic deeds' okay?)**

"Nice knowing you. I will come again soon, Good bye." Kyosu left her money, gave the Dude the Handshake and did a goodbye salute to the lady, who's been ignored the whole entire robbery.

* * *

Kyosu found the twins and followed them, without them knowing and when the house is in view, she ran ahead, put in her keys went to her room and checked every single draw. She remembered, on the note, it said that a parent put her stuff somewhere around here. She finally checked the draws of a massive table and finally found them.

She can't believe that they all once fit into her bag. Cause... there was A LOT.

Now she's curious. There's ONE place she haven't checked yet. It's the closet.

_Oh no..._

**Oh Yes... **

It's the closet of doom. Aaaaannnnnnd... Kyosu is not gonna open that.

She went straight to bed, if she took off her clothes, who knows... Actually, Kyosu doesn't want to know, so she's sleeping in them too.

* * *

This time, Kyosu woke up when no one else was up except from the ninjas patrolling the village. She could even hear some fighting, by the wood, yells and chaotic trees falling. Kyosu thought that when your a ninja, your supposed to be quite... Apparently not. Or they fail.

**Like a whale **

_That comment sucks _

She quickly brushed her teeth and prepared her bag herself, the sun is just rising so it's not so easy seeing inside.

_Hmm... Books, pencils, pens, eraser, ruler and... what's this?... Ah, Head phone... I-pod? Or I-phone? Wait, what do I need a phone for? Or well, I can use it for entertaining... _

She quickly went down stairs and made herself breakfast. Cereal. The chef isn't awake yet, so yeah. She put on her headphones, (It looks robotic, I will draw and put it up on Deviant art later) then she looked at the device in her hand.

She could have sworn she saw some circle thingy appearing out of no where, with a line attached to a text box. At least she got information how to use it. All of the songs are electronic, lullaby or sad, creepy songs. None of them had a voice... Which is odd. She read in the text box it had voices. Hmm...

She ran through the streets and then! Sweet idea came up. Pranking Sasuke and the girls who glared at her. That's sweet. She went to some shop selling party things and bought balloons and a drink bottle. She went outside and looked for a place with the most dirt, which happened to be the play ground.

Mixing the drink and dirt together to make sticky mud, Kyosu used them to fill her balloons and hid them in her bag, cleaning them on the outside first, of course. Then, She set on looking for Naruto.

Apparently, he's sleeping on a roof. Kyosu gently shook him awake, if she didn't, there's a possibility of him rolling down and falling on the floor.

"Ah... Mm, ramen, come to me! Ahh..."

Apparently, again, her shaking him isn't working. Hm... She took out her bottle with left over drink and poured it in his mouth.

_Bet it's the weirdest tasting ramen ever! _

Gurgle...

...

Gulp...

...

...

"Ergh! Yuck!" Naruto immediately sat up and pulling his tongue out with his fingers... Drool is rolling, rolling, rolling down the roof~~

"Relax, it's just lemonade."

"Huh? Ah..." Finally he let his tongue roll beck inside... before, it looked like he was going to rip his tongue for sure...

"Um, Kyosu? Eh he he... Why did you wake me up?"

"I need your slingshot and your aiming skills."

"Why...?"

Kyosu knew that Naruto wouldn't agree on pranking Sasuke's fan girls... One of them happens to be Naruto's crush.

"Pranking... Sasuke."

...

"I'm in! Gosh, never thought I would finally find someone who dislikes Sasuke as much as me!"

Grin.

"Just let me have ramen first." Sigh...

* * *

"Great, thanks for teaching me quick Naruto, see ya in class." It's been past one hour. Kyosu is amazed how fast and how much Naruto's eaten. It's like there's something inside of him that likes the food. Naruto even taught Kyosu how to shoot a sling shot, and she learnt quickly, considering she needs it for her plan.

Kyosu searched for sharp, but not dangerous rocks for her to shoot. She found five perfect ones. They will blend in with the wood, and sharp to pierce rubber without problem.

**Kid, ya only got a few minutes left. Ya still need to set the trap up! **

_Oh yeah... Wait, why don't I just th- _

**Your aiming is not perfect. **

_Right. _

Kyosu looked around, taking in her surroundings while travelling, but spotted a ninja doing something then dissapearing in a poof of air.

_That looks like teleportation. _

**I know how to do it, copy the image in your mind and move cha- energy to your hands then run. **

"Booyah."

...

...

...

_Holy holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy holy__ holy... _

**So... did you enjoy your speed boost? **

_Heck yeah, now I don't understand why your a sin. _

**... Did you feel full before? **

_Oh. _

Kyosu sped through the streets and straight to the class room, quicky setting up the trap, hidden and marveling at her unseen work, except for a small rubber band underneath her desk.

She went back out side and sat on a dead tree, grey with no leaves.

...

..

...

...

. **READ AND REVIEW HERE**

l

l

l

l

l

HERE.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**(JOOOOOOOOKE!)**_

ON WITH THE SHOW!

_I want to remember how I summoned Blue Relic _

**I think it just happened when you sense someone you care about in danger I think. **

_I hardly know them. _

**Then I dunno... ... . .. . . . . ... .. . . . .. . .. . . . .. . . .. . . ... . . . . . . . . .. . What about that wolf? **

_Oh, man! What happened! _

**You got knocked out. I was still conscious. I remember some one saying to sell the wolf's fur. **

_No... Where!? _

**Look for a place where they keep wild animals. **

_Mm... _

_Scanning... Scanning. Target found_

_What was that? _

**Dunno, just go already! **

"Ah."

* * *

"Damn... Ow... Hey, buddy, you alright?"

Kyosu saved the dog from being beheaded by saying that it's her dog. To add more proof, the dog immediately jumped/ran to her and nuzzling her feet.

She's now carrying it. It's not so big. Just a bit bigger than the puppy inside Kiba's coat, so she could tell it was young. Strange how it looked big from a distance, but she could tell it's the same wolf because of a cut on it. Not only that, the beheading guy told how they found it. More like it founded her.

She put the dog down then walked off. She knows she didn't have to check if it was following her, because the sound of more foot steps behind her arisen and where else would it go besides following the one it now trusts.

"... I hope I won't become Kiba..."

* * *

School pasts, the dog is behaving strangely well and waited for her every single time she stepped out. Recess, lunch and home. It followed her, went unnoticed by the workers and slept with her on her bed. After taking a bath.

* * *

Fear the closet!

**Kyosu**: What if it's like the dream?

Yeaaaaaaahh...

**Brad**: Your stitches split!? Wait, YOU have stitches!?

**Kyosu**: I swear, your like the opposite of me, just on the same side. And stupid.

Like Naruto and Sasuke? *BANG* OW!

**Kyosu**: NEVER compare me with a loser/Jerk.

* * *

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!

I HATE IT


	8. FREAKY DREAM!

**NO COMMENT**

* * *

_School pasts, the dog is behaving strangely well and waited for her every single time she stepped out. Recess, lunch and home. It followed her, went unnoticed by the workers and slept with her on her bed. After taking a bath._

* * *

_Why am I digging? Wait... I don't look like her! She looks a few years older than me! Probably around 16..._

**No duh. One she's much hotter than you are.**

Kyosu watched as 'Mini' covered the hole with twigs.

**Two. She is much more human than you are.**

'Mini' ran and hid inside a bush and sat there.

**Three. Are you stalking her?**

_NO!_

Yelling is called from a distance

**Bull- Uh... Fine! Than how can this be in your memory!**

_I don't know! Probably you're looking at another person's kind of memory who is a stalker!_

*FLASH*

* * *

*FLASH*

_What happened!? Conchita? Yo... HELLOOOOOOO!?_

-Process Complete. Target, found. Sending images...-

"Hello? Who's there?" I am currently in some white room. No I am not mad! I looked through a window of a door that is surprisingly big. Or, it's me. I'm in white clothing, a really long gown to be precise, that I have trouble walking.

I brought a camouflaged stool next to the door, stood on it and looked through the small window in the door. There's white. White everywhere. Everything is polished and clean, not a hint of other colours or stains. It was weird. I looked to the side out of the window and saw a man wearing a lab coat walking with a kid next to him.

The kid's hair is short and black, he has his head down but I can see green orbs in his eyes.

_Who's that? Where is he taking him?_

Then a female in a lab coat came out and she's walking with an older girl next to her. She has brown hair, red eyes and... Not to be offensive but fat.

I watched as the two went by and looked at their clothed backs.

Another female came out of nowhere. She's normal, everything is normal but one thing is missing. She has no kid.

_Is it me? Am I finally gonna get out? _I quickly took the stool back to its original corner and sat in the middle of the room.

Step... Step... Step... She walks slowly.

Step... step... step... My heart is pounding hard.

Step... steps ... ... Her steps stopped at my door. I'm finally gonna go out, I'm gonna go out, gonna go out...

The door opened and I stared at the lady who I was waiting for. She picks me up, closes the door and walks. The ride in another person's arms feels weird... Swaying from side to side till I sleep.

* * *

Months pasts since that dream, Kyosu still thought what happened to her after, and Conchita's not talking much anymore, yeah she still talks but not in the same way. She's currently in school, she opened the door and-

_Oh man..._

**Shit...**

She's okay with awkward situations, annoying fan girls demanding her to apologies to them and weird hair-do guy and she's especially fine with Blad being annoying at times, BUT this... This is unexpected.

"I did not just walk through this door to find you two gay." Kyosu said flatly. Some people who is not shocked as the others managed to nod.

Sasuke and Naruto kissing is not the prettiest site to Kyosu.

"I understand you're in the middle of a make-out session but this is highly inappropriate, plus this place is public." Kyosu dead panned. More nods, besides the fact Blad is rolling on the floor.

"Good bye, I have a weird feeling and I don't feel good..." Kyosu turned around and headed for the door.

"Like vomit?" Blad, healed from and illness of rolling on the floor finally got up.

"Hmm... If you put it that way then, yes."

"I'm coming too I guess... Quickly..."

They stepped out of the door way, to the hall and leaned over the window. The window is massive, to add.

Kyosu just stuck her head out of the window and vomited by just opening her mouth. Blad, however... Made noises and moving her body for some reason. Let's just hope no one is underneath...

Kyosu finished her session with a couple of spits and Blad ran to the bathroom.

She returned to the class room to find Sasuke gagging and Naruto being chased by girls. It's a wonder how Naruto finally gotten popular... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Never mind he's getting beat up... She quickly got to her seat and started meditating. Why? Because she needs a bit of shut eye.

Iruka finally got through the door, groaned and then started class.

* * *

"Kyosu!"

"Huh?" Kyosu turned around, its break time and she's sitting on the dead tree again. It became her favourite spot.

"Do you want to have one?" Apparently Sakura is the one calling to her. Kyosu's confused. She just did a prank on Sasuke a few minutes ago, actually, the whole class plus teacher by making an overly large stink bomb. She doesn't understand why Sakura is nice all of the sudden.

"What's that?"

"Homemade cake, I want the whole class to at least have one..." This is suspicious she checked if there were any poison in it than took it. Taking a nibble, Kyosu's eyes widen. It's SWEET. So sweet, that even one with the dullest taste buds could taste its overly sweet. But she loved it. She loves anything sweet that she doesn't know her limit.

"Kyosu? Are you okay? You're twitching... Hey! Don't eat it all! That won't be healthy!" Too late. Kyosu felt excitement bubble up at her and she's gone. It's like she wasn't even there...

There were only a few snaps, twig falling down and dead leaves flying

Sakura blinked. _What have I done!?_

* * *

Sasuke is sitting in his chair. Sakura gave him a cake and he is very sure it must have contained too much sugar. How? He saw Kyosu ate one, and he has no idea where she went.

"Oh, Sasuke? Did you make that cake?"

"It must be for me right?"

"You're so sweet Sasuke!"

"I want you to try my cake Sasuke!"

If only a miracle would happen... Some random people would somehow make him escape...

"Eh? What's wrong with Kyosu?"

_Everything._

"She's moving too fast!"

_What?_ Sasuke looked up to find Kyosu running in circles, she seemed to be set off course because she hit Sasuke as she went by... The hitting as if in shoving, as if in falling out of the window.

Never make wishes when you aren't sure what will happen next. Sasuke cursed himself and prepared for landing. He's just taken back when one of his fan girls jumped out of the window after him...

_Who's that? That girl... Wait, GIRLS... They look familiar. They are always annoying in class... Him... Pink and blonde... Meh. _

* * *

Kyosu is now running down the hall way. People are trying to catch her so she needed an escape. Not until she found a perfect sized window with coincidentally no people around.

_What a coincidence... _

She charged chakra to her feet and jumped with arms shielding her face.

The glass shattered and fell down along with her. Some managed to get through her cloak, acting like needles, holding her cloak in place so it doesn't flatter around wildly. Unfortunately, they also dug into her skin and made her bleed.

Kyosu winced at the stinging all over her body, but still, landed and ran.

* * *

_Great, Now I can shove and hit people, knowing I could blame it on the cake_

**Uhh, going too far? **

_Aww, is the Sin getting a weak spot? How about I blame on Sakura too?_

**... **

_Great, now shut up._

**... ... ... ... ... ... -This damn human has neither shame... nor guilt.-**

* * *

Shikamaru just happened to be lying on the field, looking at the cloudy sky... Laying there, not having to do a single thing. No whiny Bitch or scary ones who are making him do work...

Nah, forget it.

Rumble rumble...

_Just when I thought I would finally have peace day._

"Gooh!" Shikamaru let out two lungs of hair as he felt pressure on his stomach and sat right up. He only saw a blur of black. What's the first thing that came to mind?

_Sasuke..._

* * *

_Hey... It's the dog again... ... I really should think of a name soon..._

**Sally? **

_I want a name suitable for both male or female._

**Think of one when schools over. **

_..._

**What? **

_I completely forgot about school._

**What the fuck, it's been- **

-Thirteen point six five one milliseconds and counting-

**Yeah... **

_Fine. _

Kyosu ran up to the wolf, gave it a pat then ran back to the Academy.

* * *

Time skip!

Long short version on what happened between it. Iruka gave Kyosu detention. She made a solid clone and ran away. Now, she's thinking of a name...

* * *

"Hmm..." Kyosu is sitting on her bed, along with the wolf. She's petting the black dog, tracing the white arrow mark on its head.

**Hard to think a perfect name for it, huh? **

"Yeah..."

...

...

**Sleep okay? Maybe you'll think of something tomorrow. It's getting late. **

Kyosu did what she was told, not asking a question and slipped under the covers. Staring at the bitten moon outside her window through the glass... Her eyes became heavy and fell in well-deserved sleep.

...

...

...

Unknown to her, a couple of her scars, made by her fall through the window split. The blood drooled out, leaking over the side of the bed, onto the marble floor.

* * *

Kyosu found herself as a little girl again, except in a little place, a small grey room. Along with the other two kids, she saw earlier in her dream.

Just this time, they were torturing her.

They sliced her skin with a butcher knife, watching her blood ooze out as she cried, chained to the wall, unable to move. Cutting by her arms and legs then poking them, making them sting more.

She heard more screams and saw the girl. Her head is sliced off, bouncing and cracking, then rolling on the floor facing her with the girl's eyes wide. Then she saw the boy. A needle been sticked into his skin and his form then changed.

What are they doing to her?

She was the last one conscious and watched as a man picked up a chainsaw, getting closer to her.

Closer and closer and closer.

So close she leaned back.

"Aww, are you scared little girl? I promise it won't hurt... Much." He released an insane and mad laugh, throwing his head back then lowered to face her.

She was sweating, her eyes widening and cried.

"No!"

* * *

**Wake up, wake up! Sheesh, I did NOT want to see that.**

_... I actually wanted to know what will happen next..._

**Oh, yeah!? What you feel is what I feel. Right now, I feel stinging. Must have been made from the glass.**

_… Yeah… _

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

**Oh Shit! **

_What? _

**Your whole bed is red! **

_Mm… Must have been from the blood. _

**Move your ass and take a shower! **

_Alright, alright… Boss…._

"Meh, meh, meh, meh…" Kyosu copied what Conchita said except in 'Meh' language.

…

…

XXX Shower time! Time skip.

…

…

…

Kyosu sat there, eyes closed and slacking. In the classroom, middle row and right next to the window. Not too far away in the class, where she can't see even with her, not so much needed glasses, and not too close because it will feel really awkward.

To other random people, it would look like she is dozing off, off in her own imaginary world. She is actually focusing on the random robotic voice in her mind. Her body holds three it seemed.

Iruka stepped into the room and the once noisy class became silent.

He took a deep breath and-

* * *

Ah hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sorries for the cliff hanger!

**_RAGE MODE - RAGE MODE - RAGE MODE - RAGE MODE - RAGE MODE -RAGE MODE_**

But really, people view but don't comment. People didn't **READ **anything that said **IMPORTANT NOTE! **Well, FINE!

I will choose fate that you people don't like! Why? Because I don't know what people want! No tally or points! Zip- Nothing!

So THIS is feedback for people who look/view but **NEVER REVIEW**!

**Humph! **

Kyosu: Nice going guys, now she's in RAGE mode.

Conchita: Sad, just sad.

Brad: I still don't know the twins name's yet…

**SHUT UP BEFORE I WILL KILL YOU ALL IN MY STORY!** *Hiss*

Everyone: *Backs off*

Friend: I made the story too…

*Chainsaw sound* **RAWR! **


	9. OMG I'm not ---

*Whimper* I feel soooooo sad...

* * *

_Iruka stepped into the room and the once noisy class became silent._

_He took a deep breath and-_

* * *

"Class, we have an exam next week." Awws were heard.

"To graduate from Academy student to genin" Yays then were heard...

_We're… Graduating?_

**Yes, hon. Believe it or not. **

"I'm gonna study hard!"

"Yeah! We should get scrolls!"

"Wait now class!" called Iruka, "This exam is for you" he points his finger across the class, "to make as many shadow clones as you can-"

"That should be easy."

"Wait, I didn't finish. And for you to make them as realistic as possible." Finished Iruka.

"Aww…"

"NOOOOOO!"

"Damn."

_With you, I could have enough amount of chakra to practise the whole entire day and next, and so on and forth. _

**… You're just a lucky girl… **

"Now class, go and practise!"

Everyone got up and tried to shove them through the door at once, making yelling's of-

"Hey! Stop pushing!"

"I'm not! You are!"

"Move!"

Sigh… _They are so stupid… Can I jump through the window again? _

**NO! **

_One that doesn't have any glass and that I will land on my feet? _

**… I hate this… I have no control over feelings, love food, stuck with a damn tricky girl… Fine, I will get out of your body for a while and go to the Chouji guy. **

_You're gonna talk with him!? _

**No! It's so that I get to eat what he is eating! **

_… Deal._

-HALT.-

_Noooooooooow what!? _

-Checking possibilities… 98 % of getting kidnapped.-

_Why? _

-Checking… Reading brain wave signatures…. Man, wants to take over the village by taking a child hostage-

_Well that sucks_

-… Success rate a sending him to prison… 72%-

_What about this… Check every single thing, possibility then tell me my highest rate… And talk in a more human way of language please. _

-Confirmed. Well, dude… It seems the highest chance of things happening are… you kicking the enemies ass!-

_… Wow… _

-I know WOW, so don't say wow unless you mean it!-

Kyosu ignored that comment and went through the window. The kids are still mushed together at the door way anyway.

She landed on one of the roofs, stood up and jumped over them to finally land at the entrance.

The man that… Computer… told her about showed no efforts in hiding so it's easy to see where he's trying to aim. She dodged punches aiming at her then jumped away.

"Come on… Come to Papa." _ I wonder if I could creep him out… Because that successfully creeped me out… Computer, make my voice sound robotic. _

"If you are trying to capture me, you have already failed." Her voice went randomly from high to low and some buzzing's were heard.

"Waah? I thought Academy were the lowest forms of ninjas! And, what's up with you!?"

Kyosu thought this was a perfect time to test her level of genjustsu, all she needed to do is to make some clones…

_Let's try solid. That way he could get knocked out sooner… _

**Hey, I'm back! Miss me?**

_Shut up, I'm concentrating…_

Kyosu only made one clone, much to her disappointment but put use to it.

"Ow… Shit, chose the wrong one… Girls were supposed to be weak!"

"Not true. That, you are sexist."

"Trying to be smart huh?"

"Incorrect."

"This kid has problems…"

"I'm sending you to prison for trying to attack… An innocent wittle girly…"

"Ha! As if!"

"I can say you were trying to sexually harass me. When you object to that, I will say you also injured my dog."

"How are you gonna prove you dog is injured?"

"My dog has a stab wound in its stomach and is particularly intelligent."

"Today's not my day…" My clone is able to stall him long enough for me to hit a critical spot on his neck.

His body then fell limp on the ground making dirt clouds and you know what? Kyosu decided to drag him to an ANBU.

…

…

By pulling him only by his shoe.

…Yeah, what a painful and a shameful to be beaten and dragged by a girl isn't it?

Her wolf saw her passing by and followed…

Kyosu is able to locate an ANBU with a slouchy dog like mask and ran over to him… While dragging the guy.

**Oi! Act innocent! Computer, change her language to an eight year old! **

"Excwuse mwe mister? This man was trying to kidnap me and hurt my dog… But dog still saves the day!" Said Kyosu while poking her thumb in her mouth.

**Quick save, he might get suspicious on how you brought down an older man. It will also break your innocent act! **

_Shut up._

"Hm? Hand him over, we will be sure to send him to prison all right?"

"Right!" The older guy chuckled and ruffled her hair. He picked the random guy up and poofed. Literally, he 'Poofed'.

_That was easier than expected… _

**That's the ups of being innocent!**

_Shut up._

Kyosu walked back home, along with the unnamed dog.

* * *

_Hey, Conchita? _

**Yeah? **

Kyosu is on her bed again, petting the wolf staring outside of the window to the moon, except she's not under the covers, she's sitting up, cross legged.

"What's up with that dream?" Kyosu spoke out loud.

**What dream? **

"I know that you know, here's an image to refresh your memory…"

**Oh yeah… **

_… Tell me, what's with your connection with it? _

**You will know later, in life… Perhaps older… **Giggling echoed in her head…

_Just tell me… _

**No! Besides… What makes you think I had a connection with it? **

_You always wake me up then act weird later… _

**… That obvious? **

_Clear as day…_

**…**

_… _

**Sleep.**

_Kay…_

* * *

(In school… Academy…)

"Um… Kyosu?" Brad walked up to her desk and sat on it. Bit awkward to Kyosu…

"Hum?"

"What are the twins' names?"

"I dunno…"

"WHAT!? You live with them but don't know their names!?"

"Would you like me to ask them?"

"YES! –Ahem- I mean yes… Would you PLEASE but in a good word for me?"

-Sweet mama's ain't she DES-PER-RATE!-

_… It seems I'm lacking people skills, cause I have no Idea what the hell you just said. _

-Awww, Andi is damn hurt!-

**Speaking of which… This computer or so… Andi sounds Sexai! **

_NO ONE IS GETTING TOGETHER WHEN I'M AROUND... SO DEFINELTLY NOT IN MY HEAD!_

Kyosu stepped up to the back and highest part of the classroom, in the corner where the twins are sitting.

"What's your name?"

"Psh, why would you want to know?" Orange said.

"Maybe it's not her…" Blue.

"My friend wants to know your names."

"… Do you not listen to the role markings?" Blue.

Kyosu gave him an are-you-serous face, and rested against the wall.

…

…

…

"You aren't leaving?" Orange.

"Not until I know your name"

…

"Fine."

"My name is Mace Luke." Orange

"My name is Ace Luke." Blue

Kyosu got up and went back to Blad. She sat back to her seat and stared.

She however could hear the mutters of, "Jeez, and she doesn't give us her name…"

"Orange is Mace, blue is Ace."

"Their names even sound hot!"

"How is a name hot? They can't catch fire" said Kyosu logically. She got up and left Blad, mad that she couldn't understand what people meant.

Blad watched the back of her friend. Guilt welled up in her stomach and went over to Hinata.

* * *

Kyosu sat on the dead tree again, the season's getting warmer and she hated it. She liked winter and autumn out of all the other seasons… Why? She liked the dried leaves of red and the cooling chilli effect of the wind. Summer, can't sleep, too hot. Spring, buugs. BUGS EVERYWHERE!

She sighed and stared at the darker clouds…

_Yay, it's finally raining! _

**How many times do I have to say, "Raining's bad!" **

-Dude, it helps the plants here, after all, it is called 'village hidden in the leaves'-

Kyosu leaned back and was forced into listening of the bickering between Conchita and Andi. Yeah, she gave the computer a name. Andi. Short for Andoroido.

Now that Kyosu thought about it… Her name also sounds weird… Kyosu Yujin.

_Shut up! _She told to herself and partly, keyword: partly, to the bickering voices.

A drop landed right on Kyosu's eye. Not that she's complaining but, she would have preferred for the drop to land someone else…

* * *

Blad, still stuck in the jammed door sneezed. That resulted on her falling back and someone else taking her place.

"Damn this cursed world" Blad muttered under her breath. "I wish the sneeze landed on someone else… Hey, where's Kyo?"

* * *

Sasuke sneezed, he took a different way to exit by climbing through the window to the hall ways. The window leading to below, straight five stories down is just suicidal.

_Argh, now there's booger on my hands… _

He held them out while walking…. Literally…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

He walks like a mummy… Double meaning (LOL)

* * *

_Hmmmm… What am I? _

-A humanized robot-

_WHAT!? _

-You asked dude…-

_THIS is my thinking spot. My thinking for my OWN… _

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…I'm not human? _

-Nope-

_Than how could I feel pain? You know my dream?_

-… I saw your dream… That dream is actually your memory… You were experimented… A test if humans can be upgraded like robots… You were the perfect 'HUMAN' but you went missing. You cost every single penny the richest being in the world has…-

… _Can you… continue? _

-Yes… Sad… But okay… It took three years to make you, that's why you look eight. Thousands of people died for this experiment…-

_How do you know this? _

-Conchita, of course. While she healed your memories, it somehow retrieved some information back to ma chip!-

_I'm either lucky or cursed… _

**DAMN BOTH! **

"Chill man" _OH SHIT! I said that out loud!_

"… How did you know I'm here?" _I DIDN'T! _

"… Buuhhhh… Luck?"

"How convincing…" The voice came from behind her.

"Who are you?"

"Your 'dog'. "

_WTF _"How is that possible?"

"Later in time child…" Kyosu finally turned around but only found her wolf. She sighed. A heavy cloud of mystery and knowledge DID come upon her though.

_Now how could I keep people knowing I'm not human? _

…

…

"Da da da dadum, da da da dadum…" Kyosu repeated the sync while walking back to class, after the bell rang of course…

* * *

"Dam it! Where's my little Miki!?" A man speed walked down a walk way through the busy streets...

"It's been eight hours and she isn't back yet…"

"Hon, the hospital did call…" A lady with beautiful silken features walked alongside the man, holding onto his arm while patting his back.

"Yes, I know… Well, we ARE walking there but…" Silence settled the kind of silence that has a hidden meaning of death.

"Don't worry… She still lives in our memories after all…"

* * *

Kyosu sneezed, along with a feeling of loneliness. She doesn't know anything, completely, zip, not, absolutely nothing. The thing she remembered just one second ago is that she was sitting in class… She's STILL sitting in class.

**Awww, shut up! You got some of your memories…**

**… Maybe your memories…**

**…**

**…**

**… Actually, I don't know. **

_Still, I'm bored… I memorized- _

-Actually it's ME who memorized-

_Ahem! Memorized everything I read in the scrolls. At least I read the blurb before the entire thing… Like Icha Icha paradise….._

_…_

_….._

_Hey, did you know they actually have a book about the arts of sleeping? Maybe I can practise my stuff there… Or make up some of my own… Ah ha… The power of dreams…_

**WHEN WILL YOU SHUT UP!? **

_…I'm not talking….. I'm thinking. _

**ARGH! It also happens that I'm stuck with a smart ass wise guy! **

_Wise GIRL._

"Hey, Kyosu!" Kyosu was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realise the bell went, the only hint is that people are packing up and through the window, people are running to the gates.

"I just realise you own a dog! Nice! Now your dog and Akamaru can play! Besides, what's the name of it anyway?" It was Kiba who called her.

Now was the time… The day when Kyosu thought a name for a dog… And that name shall be…

"Burakku."

"Huh, really? Well, comparing to your dog, guess it fine…"

"Try to think of a better name."

"Well, its male-"

"I'm aware."

"Really? Well, a hum… I can't think of a better name…"

"Indeed."

"Besides, we got the exams to worry about, it's tomorrow…"

"I'm aware."

"Aww, but any way… since its tomorrow… Who do you think will past?"

"… Naruto…"

"Really? Him? The dead last? Sorry, I go for Sasuke."

A vein popped in Kyosu's head… And the vein scattered along to her other veins…

* * *

I thank the people **WHO TOOK TIME TO REVIEW**

**Evee11**, **The White Wolf Comanche**, **Tough Chick** and **Guest**, I thank you all for your support. For the others…

Chiki: Fuck off!

Chori: … Yeah…

* * *

Chori: The reason why Naruto is upset at Kyosu's name is because it means 'Imaginary friend' as if it's saying that she's a nobody.

Andi A.K.A. Andoroido means Android. Kinda obvious isn't it?

Burakku means black. Hey, I haven't thought of anything else! Besides, Chiki isn't much help…

The other names are just completely made up by me.

Chiki: BUT some of the characters personalities are MINE right? So I did the same amount of work you do!

Chori: ….. Right…

* * *

EXTRA

Occasionally Kyosu would talk to Naruto. Everyone thought that she may have no mind. Just plain empty space because her personality...

…

…

…

Actually…-

Fuck off!

No YOU fuck off!

-Now, now… No need to fight! Come one, peace day!-

Fuck off!

Now who's talking!

So what? Suck it bitch!

I can make you leave and die anytime I want.

No… Don't kick me out! My life depends on you!

Well then… SHUT UP!


	10. INTERFEARANCE! NO! STRIKE ONE

Chori: Awwwwwwwww man...

Chiki: Awwwwwwwww Woman... Teehee

Chori: Not. Funny. At. All.

Chori: ... *Cries*

* * *

_"Really? Him? The dead last? Sorry, I go for Sasuke."_

_A vein popped in Kyosu's head… And the vein scattered along to her other veins…_

* * *

"You may not see it yet, but he is quite strong..."

"Hmm, may see it somewhere along the exams… See ya!" He turned his back and left the classroom.

Kyosu turned around too, except heading toward the window that's up for five stories… And she jumped, how many times she jumped from a suicidal height, we all don't know.

Sasuke is still sitting in class. He was ignored for the whole conservation and saw Kyosu jump. He was still in absolute shock, he was unnoticed or ignored and Kyosu jumped from a suicidal height.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if she went to hospital," muttered Sasuke to himself.

* * *

"… Ow…"

Kyosu just recently discovered she had fangs. She never paid attention much when she's brushing her teeth. She just found out because she was bored and started to trace her teeth.

**Huh… That would explain why you had weird bite marks while you're eating**

_…. How did I forget that there are fangs in my mouth before I died? Yet, how did the others did not notice or haven't bothered to tell me?_

She just recently found a massive tree, a dead one too, plus, it's not in school. She was reading scrolls practising every single one she came across. She was just lucky to have a computer and a sin inside of her, able to remember things easier and having bigger chakra.

"By now, I would at least be at ANBU level." She didn't want to tell anyone that. She was supposed to hide she was not a human right?

"Kyosu?" A voice called from below her, underneath the trees…

…

… Apparently it's Iruka.

"Yes sensei?"

"Are you alright? You look sad sitting on a dead tree. Even at school, when I walk around, you're on a dead tree… Is there something wrong?"

…

…

…

"Kyosu?" He leapt up and settled beside Kyosu, watching the scenery of the moon dancing along with the stars.

…

…

"Why does everyone dislike Naruto? People always say an insult or send a glare at him. I want you to tell me the truth."

…Sigh. "You wouldn't dislike Naruto?"

"I know there's a catch. Say it." _Whoops. Sounds a bit rude… _

"He's…" He glanced around then whispered "He's… the Kyubi."

Yeah… She is practising techniques and styles but she didn't even bother on history.

"Please explain."

"Twelve years ago, the Kyubi attacked the village. A monster with nine tales, most powerful of all… It was undefeatable…

I don't remember how long it went so it must have been a long time…

… Our Hokage, the forth stepped in, he found out the only way to defeat it was to seal it, and seal it he did.

Except there was a cost. He can't seal it in an adult, it will kill them so he sealed it in a baby, sacrificing himself in the progress.

The baby grew up, with hate circling around him but remained cheerful up to today. He some howed kept smiling."

"The baby is Naruto correct?"

"Yes, the Hokage chose him, he wanted him to be seen as a hero. But as you see today, is seen as a killer of their hero and the Kyubi itself."

"Thank you for sharing me a secret. Would you like a secret about the same importance as that? So far no one knows…"

"If you insist."

"I'm not human."

…

…

…

"So I thought something was weird with you….. What are you exactly?"

"An improved human. An upgraded human. A… Android…"

"Uh… What's an android?"

_Whoops, forgot they have different technology…_

**Way to spoil the moment. **

"Let's say… I am half human, half robot. Wait, scratch that, more human than robot."

Iruka stared at her, his eyes widening in disbelief. "Uh… If you don't mind, explain? Wait, you're not one of Orochimaru's subjects are you?"

"Nup, came from another world." _… Oh shit! Just realised I spoke another secret! _

"… Okay, back to topic, how were you created- I mean… upgraded?"

"I am a test subject when I was eight, would explain why I look the age, but don't worry, I put myself to aging mode…" _I'm not telling anymore… What if I told him I am… Some sort of princess?_

**I don't know princesses could be Androids… **

_When will you SHUT UP _

"… I'm sorry."

"You have no reason to be sorry."

…

…

…

…

"You wouldn't mind if I tell this to the Hokage?"

"Don't tell. I'm only sharing you this because you told me something of secrecy. I'm not sharing with anyone else when I have nothing returned."

Iruka's eyes narrowed, a frown appeared on his face, then he left… What was left behind on the dead tree was Kyosu, staring at the stars and moon.

Her finger traced her teeth again.

"… Ow…"

* * *

Chori appeared beside Kyosu while she was sleeping, lying on the bed a dreaming a memory or probably practising her skills, said from the book. She stared at the non-human being than stared at the moon through the window.

Chiki appeared next to Chori and giggled.

"Chiki, what are you doing here?"

"Well, what are you doing here?"

…

"Exactly. Hey, listen," Chiki leaned towards Chori, "You wouldn't mind if I take over right?"

"No."

"So can I?"

"…Yes, make sure to torture Kyosu though. This IS a curse after all."

"Don't worry, don't worry at all…"

Both disappeared into smokes, rising up into the air.

* * *

Kyosu woke up and yawned and saw – WTF!?

Some random thing wearing a mask is doing a justu and disappeared into smoke. It looked like a girl in a dress. A girl with freakin long hair.

Kyosu shrugged it off and went to the bathroom.

**Ehhhh… Kyosu? Ya mind checking the mirror? Cause you look FINE today! **

_What?_

She turned toward the mirror and saw a guy.

"Am I invisible?" She noticed the guy mimicking her.

"He's annoying."

**No you dumb ass! That's you! You turned into a guy! Must I spell everything out for you?**

**But that's beside the point. If lust were here, she would've thought you looked sexai! Maybe more than Sasuke! **

_Maybe this is a curse. What did I do wrong!? _

**Well, since you're a guy now, I may have to instruct you how to pee! **

_So what? I could still sit down. _

She- I mean he lifted his cloak up and sat. With the cloak he couldn't see, or really hasn't really bothered, to look down... Towards his… Ahem… Yeah…

_I can't sit. A part of my body seems to have grown… _

**No duh! It's your groin! **

_Umm… Andi, can you take control of times when I need to pee? I don't know how this works… _

-Well, basically, all you have to do is—

_Just do it!_

* * *

Bathroom time! …

…

Chori: This, I didn't see…

Chiki: I bet he looks super cute! Ahh, I hope he pays attention to me! With his short wild hair… A bit like Sasori, just shorter hair and dark coloured features…

Chori: … Let me straight this out. He saw you this morning and basically brushed you off.

Chiki: … *Whimper*

Bathroom time! OVER

* * *

_Done? _

-Yes, I am currently, I mean, YOU are currently in class. Just five more minutes left. No interruptions or conservations were made. Actually, I made sure no one saw you by taking your hood up!-

_… You are officially my new best friend. _

**Hey, now… I was here earlier! I talked to you first! **

But sadly, Conchita was ignored. Kyosu decides it's her time for her to take her hood down and-

"Um, would you mind saying who you are? I didn't get any notes saying of a new student and that chair is occupied." Iruka just apparently took this time to step through the door.

Kyosu got up and checked around, seeing if any is around, before stepping over to Iruka.

Iruka is confused why the new boy is so careful and listened carefully.

"I'm Kyosu. This morning, I had a justu cast upon me. It made me male."

…

…

"… What?"

"I thought you were listening…"

"No- I mean- Um, let's go with that you're new here okay? Umm… You can sit in your old spot. You can make up any story you would like in your male form…"

RIIIIIIIIING

"Hurry, sit! Everyone gonna bulge at the door right at this mome-"

Four people tried to fit through the door at once. It apparently happens to be Naruto, Kiba, Sakura and Ino.

Sasuke appeared from behind the group, sighed and turned the other way.

They all fixed their stares at male Kyosu.

...

...

...

... *Ahem*

...

...

... **AWK-WARD SILENCE... SAY SOMETHING! SOMEONE!**

"Who are you?" They all said at once, and then glared at each other.

…

…

… _Uh… _

_…_

_…_

_…Uh ha! _

"… Yoku…" His voice is deep, okay for a child but incredibly attractive to Sakura and Ino.

The girls burst from the door while the boys are still staring. Sasuke, outside finally turned around and walked in, not bothered to wonder about the newcomer.

"OMG, that's your name!?"

"Lay off he's mine! You can have Sasuke!"

"No, you can have Sasuke!"

"NO- Grrr"

"My name is Yoku Yujin." He spoke to shut the girls up, previously bickering above his head while pulling his arm.

More girls went through the door and crowded around 'Yoku' and started their annoying gibberish. The boys however, made a small group, along with some stray females. Naruto is an exception in joining the group.

However, they could hear the squeal over their talks.

Poor Kyosu is stuck, his eardrums hurt and he felt torn to pieces. Literally.

...

Finally an interesting sentence appeared!.

"You know, there was a girl sitting where you sit, but it doesn't matter cause you're here!"

"Yeah, and she's creepy, mean and totally ugly! She thinks she's pretty by putting a bunch of make-up on her face!" _Big lie._

"Trust me, she's totally fat, and she wears such a small skirt! You see the jelly wobble!"_ Big fat lie._

"She has a squeaky voice, talks too much, wears totally ugly clothes, make-up like she's been at a dump, fake implants and everything! She even smokes and does drugs!" _Biggest lie I ever heard in my life… Payback time! _

"Oh really? He cupped one of the girls chin and leaned over to her. Squeals heightened and the girl fainted.

Another girl caught his eye… It's Blad!

No that he thought about it, it's the first time she has ever been quite. _Thank lord for that… _And put his current stage to use.

He reached out his hand and touched Blad, pulled her closer so she was sitting beside him.

"What's your name?"

"B-b-Blad…" Oh… This must be how Naruto felt when Hinata was talking to him… Awkward…

He made thoughts quickly and hugged her. Why? Her staring is creeping him out and also, just to make her pass out or something. And yeah, she did pass out.

"So any reason why you're here?" One of the girls shook her hair, leaned over and touched his arm.

"I'm looking for…" He thought of a perfect name.

"Kyosu."

The whole entire class appeared to have heard it… Except for the teacher because he knew entirely what's going one… ENITIRELY.

"Really? That happens to be the girl's name here! What a coincidence!"

"Yes indeed, now… Tell again what you all talked about her?

"She's ugly, selfish, annoying, busty, fat… Everything people are negative about really… Why?"

"… Well… She's my sister… My twin to be precise and saw her just recently. It looks like all of you words are complete lies. And what do ya know? You didn't say she was a liar… And yeah. What I hate more than anything else are liars."

* * *

Chori: … This is progressing too quickly! Too much mush, not enough blood and gore! Well… This is horrible in Kyosu's P.O.V. But still!

Chiki: Shut up! I love it!

Chori: Because you wrote it! I think everything is a bit… Too… Mushy…

Chiki: If only I had more muscles…

…

Chori: Oh yeah, what did you do to Kyosu?

Chiki: Well…

* * *

FLASH BACK

"Eh hehehe… This is going to be fun!" Chiki enchanted word and pressed her fingers on Kyosu's forehead.

"This should last until night time, until she sleeps… Thank god I made immune to everything…"

* * *

…

Chori: YOU WHAT!? HAVE YOU NOT READ THE RULES OF NO APPEARENCES OR INTERFEARENCE!?

Chiki: … You let me!... Plus, the girls got owned!

Chori: You love yourself…

Chiki: EXCUSE me?

Chori: Nothin.


	11. What happened?

Chori: … Take control of the course.

Chiki: Of course! (Snicker… Off course!)

**NARUTO**

**AND**

**GAARA**

**PAIRINGS **

**WILL**

**SOON **

**COME**

**IN **

**LATER**

**CHAPTERS**

* * *

_"… Well… She's my sister… My twin to be precise and saw her just recently. It looks like all of you words are complete lies. And what do ya know? You didn't say she was a liar… And yeah. What I hate more than anything else are liars."_

* * *

People in the class gasped, except for Shino, Sasuke –though his eyes did widen-, the other guys who are like statues and the teacher.

The girls, except for the other girls who went astray from the groups, sobbed.

_Hehehe… This is fun… _

**Siiiiiigh… No pity, no nothin. You are going to be perfect for an assassin. **

_… Being an assassin seems great… _

**… I was being sarcastic!**

_Damage already done. I now have a goal in life. An assassin._

**Oh no… WHAT HAVE I DONE!? **

_STOP FUCKING SHOUTING! I CAN HEAR IT FULL BLAST IN MY MIND! _

"Now, class. Return to your seats, we are now doing a test. Remember, this is going to get you to genin. Are there any questions before we start?"

"Sir, Yoku just got here! Perhaps another day?" Naruto called out.

"Naruto, nice try."

"Aww…"

Another girl stood up, "But sir, today is Yoku-"

"Are you underestimating me?" Kyosu cut her off. She- HE is getting pissed. He wanted to hurry on with the test so he could cure his… Current state.

"I am sure he went to previous schools beforehand. Now, here are the sheets… We are now starting in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… GO!"

The test was surprisingly easy to Kyosu.

What are the names of the blades Ninja's use? Name 2. _Uhh… Shuriken, stars… okay. _

The test was THAT easy. By the time she was finished, she looked around the room. Some students seem calm, others writing furiously, some are already done and are now currently waiting over to hand their sheets in and others, with stern faces.

What got her- him worried was Blad and Naruto they are staring at the paper and started to sweat. A LOT.

Kyosu closed his eyes and stood, taking his paper with him to Iruka.

"Kyo- I mean, Yoku. I need you to see me after school." Kyosu nodded and went out of the door.

…

…

…

_Ya feeling hungry?_

**No duh. Always.**

_Hmm… I like dumplings… That good? _

**… I'm gluttony, I EAT EVERYTHING! ... Am I clear? **

_Yeah, except your soooooo loud…_

* * *

FOOD TIME!

* * *

_… I need violence. I need a fight. If not, I may blow up the entire village…_

**What the FUCK brought that on? **

_I can just hit trees instead… All I need to do is hollow it out and fill it with meat and red paint…_

**Andi… **

-Yes mistress?-

**What's going on? **

-Back in the previous world, she would have been fighting non-stop. The sudden delay built up… She isn't joking about blowing up the village though-

…

**Uh... Buh- um… Kyosu, why don't we have fun that doesn't involve violence? Pwease? I don't want to hurt such innocent trees! (LIE)**

_... I'll… Go and see Sakura… _

Kyosu flipped around on her bed and jumped through the window.

+ ++++TIME SKIP++++ +

"So… Yoku? What does it feel like on a da- I mean, Eating ramen?" Sakura asked.

Kyosu, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten ten and other random girls she doesn't know are sitting Ino's house.

"… Nothing… Just healing my gluttiness…" _AND no joy. Wait, there is, wait, it's not mine, wait… ARGH!_

**I wonder where all of the other boys are… **

-Mistress, I'm sensing change of chakra flow around them. Ideas?-

_I-_

"What you mean nothing? How do you feel about this?" Ino reached out and started to tickle Kyosu's sides. However her reaction is…

…

…

"That only makes me feel hungrier…" INSERT Sad Face

+ ++++ TURCHER TIME SKIP! ++++ +

Kyosu sighed after she escaped from the other girls clutches. Surprisingly, they were tougher to escape because their attention is somewhat always on Kyosu. She only managed to run away was when she said she needed the toilet and jumped out of the window.

Conchita however wanted to stay at the party, left and listened to them in her ghostly presence. However, when separating, Kyosu need to give Conchita some of her own chakra or otherwise she will die. In a somewhat way.

She is now currently in the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama…" Said Kyosu quietly.

"Yoku."

"… I request to have a personal exam after the chunin exam for Kyosu." _Ah hahahaha! Advantage point~!_

"Are you being honest?"

"What reasons are there to lie?"

…

"We shall see. I will inform the other staff and see how well she goes. I also shall inform you too."

"Thank you Hokage-Sama."

…

"Hokage-sama?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know Iruka- sensei lives?"

"Ah, yes. Just follow the ANBU over there." He pointed (Well more like thumb pointing) behind him. Kyosu followed the line with her eyes to end up with a guy wearing a mask.

"Ah."

…

…

… _I feel like something's wrong with my stomach…_

_…_

_…_

_… I can't feel my food anymore…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_… *Sniff*_

"Quit staring and get moving!" Ordered the Hokage. Kyosu quickly got up and went over to the random guy.

_Ah hahahahaha… His picture looks like one of those grumpy old looking dogs!_

The random guy went over to the window and jumped out, Kyosu doing the same… EXCEPT… The grown part of this male body makes her feel weird when she landed.

_Gahhhhhhh! What the effing hell! Man's grown part hurts like hell instead of me having my own female pee part! ... Actually, a girl… Since women have bags in front of the- _

"Helllllllllllllllllloooooo? Any one home?"

"Huuuuuh?"

"I never knew you were twins with that girl! I thought she was eight!"

"…" _Awwww SHIT! I need an idea! Come to me, come to me. Don't make me beg, come… to me…_

… They are walking by the way.

…

…

…

… _Coooooome to meeeeeeeee… _

…

…

-Say that you were ill… Either that or trip and pretend you passed out.-

_THANK YOU SWEET MOTHER BOARD!_

* * *

The whole walk ended like that. Kyosu saying she was ill on the way until the guy recommended for them to go to her family… Or rather adoptive ones. THAT was the one time she decided to trip.

* * *

I was taking a shower before I heard a knock on the door and groaned when I have to get out WET and in a TOWEL, also that it was freezing! I know that winter's coming, but COME ON!

The knocks on the door got harder to the point when I wonder how strong my door really is. I quickly rushed over to see an ANBU holding a boy. Potato sack style.

"What is it!?" I snap at the man who interrupted my shower time. Won't YOU get upset about it and flustered when you are only wearing a towel!? I am!

"This boy requests to see you. A rather unique one… Hm…" Okay… Boy? ... OH DAMN SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-

"And you can have him now." He dropped the boy- Correction. Throwed the boy onto the couch and disappeared when I turned to look at him. Literally. On the door, I was blocking the way, and the couch is two rooms away.

-IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII T!

"Damn ANBU appearing in an awkward time…" I mumbled and closed the door.

"When I open my eyes, THAT is not I would like to wake up to." I jumped at the sudden voice and realised it was just Kyosu, in a male form and- Ahem-, stuff.

…

…

…

"You're in a towel." I blushed immediately after that and ran straight to my room. I swear, I keep forgetting Kyosu's a girl! She acts differently from the other girls in class.

… Oh yeah, she' a… Android? I still don't get what that means…

* * *

When I opened my eyes from the fake sleep, I'm flying… For about three second's maximum… Until my head slammed against the arm rest of a sofa. Couch. Thing. Whatever.

**Why did the dude have ta throw? If you were in a girl version, I bet he will set you down like a princess.**

_No princess thing. No, just… no. _

Iruka finally went out of the towel and went into the room what looks like he was gonna go on a beach holiday, bright shirt and shorts, showing all of the hairy legs and arms underneath that we can't see skin. Joke.

"So… You wanted to see me?"

"No, YOU wanted to see me."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I was thinking about curing you from your current… state, and maybe be able to set you female again."

"Sure."

"Just one thing…"

"What?"

"I have to cut off your head."

"Okay."

"Seriously? I meant that as a joke!"

"Meh…"

"I'm just letting you know that other people are coming… Mainly, your class mates…"

"Why not others?"

"They are all on missions and it will take a while."

"I see."

"So go to sleep."

_Shut me down Andi. _

-Of course-

* * *

"She's dead… Sorry, but we can't do anything…"

A lady along with a man are hugging each other, staring at the motionless girl, covered in white and wire…

"HOLD ON!"

"I'm sorry sir but she's dead for sur-"The doctor got cut off, since he got shoved to the side.

"No. Are you all fools!? She's perfect. Excuse me sir and miss. But may I have this child? I guarantee that I will be able to set her alive…" The mysterious stranger turned to the man and woman. He barged in through the door by the way.

"Please do so!" The woman cried out.

"I shall also say that it may make her seem younger… I hope you don't mind…"

The couple shook their heads…

"… Perfect…"

* * *

Tubes were everywhere in a gigantic lab. All surrounding a petite girl.

"Set everything right! Everything must be perfect! We can add every single little thing ever made, even some not released in history must be inside of her!"

"But sir, what about emotion? To be human, there must be emotion."

"Have you not known!? The sins known in the world are emotion. People refuse each other because of emotion. SHE WILL NOT HAVE ANY!"

"Yes sir!"

"Quickly! We don't know how long this will take! She will be a perfect weapon! Every single country will bow down to her, and she will bow down to us! We will be the most powerful men in the world!"

"Move that there!"

"No, that's too much!"

"Insert it carefully!"

"This will be the most ultimate creation ever! WHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"We did it… After three years, men quit… some died… some mutated… I finished this all on my own! Ah HAHAHAHAHA! "

The girl in the glass finally opened her eyes, she went backwards in age during the tests, but… She's alive. Surrounded by water, wires connected to her, and covered by what seemed like armour. Her eyes have multiple numbers and symbols as they are making up her very first sight… In a lab.

"Send her out as soon so she sees her… parents…"

* * *

"She's alive! I can't believe my eyes!"

"Come here sweet heart!"

"She even looks more adorable…"

"… Mother… Father…" The girl spoke out her fist words but…

"… Where is her shine? Where is her joy? ... What have you done to her!?"

"I improved her that's what! No emotion too! I am going to send her out for war, and concur every single state there ever is! We will be unstoppable!"

"You're a monster!" The man shouted at the other lanky unhealthy man, who was on their door step.

"So what? She doesn't belong to you now. I have my remote…" The man's glasses flashed.

"Mother… Father… Help…" The girl whispered, her parents are the only one who herd her as she raised her hand and-

* * *

Chori: EXCATLY 2000!

Chiki: You evil son of a bitch! That's a cliff hanger! WHAT THE FUCK!

Chori: … I control the flash backs so shut up.

Chiki: … What are you becoming… Chori…


	12. Team mates and flashbacks

**GAARA **

**AND**

**NARUTO**

**WILL**

**COME**

**IN **

**LATER**

**CHAPTERS!**

…

Chiki: I LOVE YUZ ALL!

Chori: Yep, she's drunk.

* * *

_"Mother… Father… Help…" The girl whispered, her parents are the only one who herd her as she raised her hand and-_

* * *

And she froze.

"Shoot, damn it! I order you to shoot!"

The glass letting people look inside and out of the home/shop shattered and police forces immediately came in.

The mad scientist jumped from shock and dropped his remote in the fountain next to him.

"No! What have you done!? I spent three years, THREE YEARS to get this perfect, and now, the bridge to perfection is broken!"

"Sorry sir, but in those three years you have gone mad. You are under arrest due to messing with nature and attempted murder." One of the police spoke out, shoving his gun at a bald patch on the mentally unstable man.

Another police came up behind him and electrified him to unconsciousness, dragged him into the back of the police van and said their apologies to the surprised couple. They gave them money for repairs and patted the girl on the head, thinking she is normal, not harmful at all and innocent. Okay, the innocent part is true since she IS forced.

"… Amaiko?" Her 'mother' whispered.

The girl called Amaiko started sniffing and fat tears fell down her cheeks, she lowered her hand and gave them both a hug.

"I-I l-love you both m-mami and d-dadi…"

Kyosu stared shocked at what just happened in the sudden change of events and stared at herself, hugging her family.

But she couldn't help but wonder how she still has emotions…

**Now THAT's confusing as hell, ay Kyosu? **

… _Why the FUCK does my name mean sweet child? _

**Oh yeah… Ah HAHAHAHA! That was hilarious! **

_… The world I used to live in is weird and random…_

* * *

Kyosu shot up straight from her bed, forehead hitting something and fell right back down.

"FUCK! What was that for!?"

Kyosu stared at Mace, Orange eyed dude at the other side of the bed and rubbing his forehead.

"… Why are you on my bed?"

"What do you mean why? Every time me and my bro get up, you are already gone! I slept extra early to wake up extra early in the MORINING to FINALLY be able to know each other!"

"…"

"Oh, silent treatment?"

"…"

"Oh, come one! Say something!"

"Something."

"…" Veins bulged at his head, got up and gave Kyosu a hand shake then went out of the room…

**I take my words back. Here is random too. **

_I second that. _

* * *

"Okay kids!" Iruka sensei called out. When he glanced around, he widened his eyes his eyes.

Kyosu stared at him in confusion then stared at herself. She's a girl. Didn't Iruka already heal her? Wait… Who went ahead and checked up on her?

"I have your test results, and for the matter, all of you will be split into teams for your skills and level."

"W-wait! Can't we choose our own?"

"If you choose on your own, no doubt those groups will be unbalanced and people are going to be left out. Go to your assigned teams, made by the Hokage himself." Iruka smirked as he saw some students gasp. It always worked and it's always the truth… Unless someone else is in charge…

"Hinata, Shino and Kiba…" His voice faded as Kyosu thought of her own thoughts. She will only respond if her name is called anyway. She thought about her dream… How it explained some of her questions and use clues inside that didn't answer her directly.

"Kyosu, Blad and Ace! You all go with Kenja. Meet him due to these instructions." Kyosu stood from her seat, chair sliding as she moved, went over to Iruka and took the paper.

"Can you meet me afterwards again, Kyosu? Just check up." He whispered to her as she held the paper in her hands. She nodded, and then headed for the door, waiting for her new team mates to finish introducing each other.

…

…

… _They are taking an awful lot of time…_

_…_

_… _**Whoa! What happened!?**

During their 'introduction' Blad fainted and Ace ended up carrying her, with an annoyed look on his face. Kyosu then looked behind him to his twin, Mace. He looked humoured and sad at the same time.

Kyosu raised an eyebrow and leaned against the wall. A different type of team walked past her, and heck, it's just ten seconds ago since they were called. For Kyosu's team… about more than three minutes.

Kyosu leaned further into the wall, any further and she would sink right in. She sighed, tapped her foot and crossed her arms.

"Why does it take you more than a minute to introduce each other?"

"It's not me. She wouldn't stop stuttering, I swear, she's worse than Hinata!"

_That doesn't seem… Oh wait, that's when I'm a girl. _

She held the paper in front of her, Ace leaning forward to read.

"What… Is this some kind of code?"

"No. It's not a code. It's very clear where we have to go… Do you have low marks?"

"…"

"I see. We are to meet Kenja at…"

"…"

"Well?"

"We are to meet Kenja at the hot springs…"

"Oh well then, le- WHAT!?"

"We are to meet Kenja at the hot springs…"

"WHY!?"

"Shut your mouth or you will wake Blad up."

"Ahem… Why must we meet him at the… hot springs?"

"There's no explanation, let's just go." At that, Kyosu left no room for any sort of reply, but it didn't stop Ace muttering under his breath…

"I hope he's not naked…" And that, Blad chose this time to wake up, scream at the words then faint once again except drool is falling out.

_I feel sorry for Ace._

**Second… Hey, I was wondering something… Will you allow me to take over your body? Yeah, like so I could eat with a mouth, not 2****nd**** handed… Will you? **

_You must notify me first. _

**I'm… sooooooo lucky to have a partner like you! Sniff… Whaaaaaaa ah hahahaaaaa… **

_I'm… soooooooo Unlucky to be stuck in this situation… _

**Shut up.**

_Make me._

**You wanna go? **

_Let's go. _

And so, boxing finalist is now going at each other! But wait, it seems Conchita have fallen! It seems to be due to hunger! Kyosu, is now stated champion of the century!

_Aw yeah._

Note for you kiddies, never EVER have a fight in your head…

"I'm going somewhere first, I will catch up…"

"Huh? Ah… Yeah sure."

Kyosu jumped out of the window… Again. The wind clawed at her face but left no marks, smoke smeared around, and a small, hardly noticeable, crater appeared under her feet. She stumbled a bit as she got up and went to her favourite spot:

A dead tree.

Sad isn't it?

**I found another memory. Ready to look? **

_Yeah… _She replied back in her head. She sat on the dried white branch and closed her eyes…

* * *

"MMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKI IIIIIIII! I'MSOGONNAKILLYOU!"

"WHAT?"

"Ahem... I said I'M SO GONNA KILL YOU! YOU F****** RETARDED B****!"

"I'm pretty sure it was shorter and less threatening!"

Kyosu looked behind to see a girl her with shorter hair and a mask run by, through her.

_What… _She looked what the girl is running away from.

_What, oh my-_

**WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? RUN! RUN YOUR FREAKIN TINY LEGS AND RUN!**

_NOT HELPING!_

**RUUUUUUN! FOR MY- Uh –OUR LIVES! **

_STILL NOT HELPING!_

If you're wondering what they are seeing, you didn't read the first chapter. Or… you're STU-PAD!

Kyosu ran after the girl who went through her and saw her turn to a cake shop.

_That looks creepily familiar…_

Oh, look... it seems as if we caught ourselves a little missy!" One smooth voice said, that sounded scratched as if she's been laughing all day screamed out and hit my ear drums.

"Aye, it's a cute one all right!" Another deep voice echoing out through the shop replied.

"One scary vampire costume and a bat cake please!"

...

"Sigh... You hardly ever get scared do you?" A woman dressed as a witch came out a door at the other side of the counter followed by a... ripped black pirate... literately.

"Here is your costume you ordered and your cake. You made another angry mob didn't you?" The pirate spoke, though he did sound nicer…

"Res, rand rye ain't ronna gret craught!" The girl cheered out.

"Have fun! Oh, and the bathroom over there" The witch pointed over to... an over decorated wall...?

"Thanks?" The girl said uncertainly.

The door is covered by woollen cobwebs, sprinkled by green and beyond ugly thanks to the zombie heads.

She went over and went inside. Kyosu being the polite lady she is, decided she doesn't want to barge in there, invading the girl's private time. THOUGH she will never know.

When she closed the door, everything literally froze. Kyosu raised her eyebrow in confusion and looked around, the leaf outside not even moving.

_What? Do things only move when the girl is around? _

Thankfully the girl doesn't take a long time to change, but when she stepped out, Kyosu is genuinely surprised…

_Oh Shit MOTH** FU***** H**!_

**I never knew you had a twin! **

Right there, where Kyosu is looking at is a girl… Who looks EXACTLY like her!

_No, that can't be… That should've happened before I'm dead right? _

**Putting the puzzle pieces in your own private wittle box?**

-Aye, this happened before you 'died'-

_Ah… Thanks Andi._

…

_Ok._

The girl went out of the door, waving by to the strange people, who are ignoring here and seemed…

_What are they doing? _

**You have too much of an innocent mind, I will fall if I will ever tell you…**

So yeah, uhh…The girl and Kyosu went outside to meet people she was running away from, teasing a little girl. She has blonde hair, tied into two pigtails, except on is in a loop. Familiar…

Kyosu watched as 'herself' ran and seemed to pull out of gloves from her camouflaged back. She brang back her arm and took a swing. She punched at every single persons face, picked up the girl and made a dash for it.

Kyosu, amused by the reactions stared at the pained frozen faces before chasing after 'herself'.

She watched the little girl in confusion on how she looked so familiar. Her eyes widened as she saw the tiny girl shove a needle to 'her' stomach. Kyosu winced and felt confused as why she felt such a thing, looked over to 'herself' and find her in a familiar state.

She looked up at the blonde looming over, surprised as why did this happen. She only saw another annoyingly familiar smirk and saw herself faint.

The strange thing is, 'she's disappearing. The blonde has suddenly gotten a rapid growth spurt. And, she feels as if she's shaking.

* * *

"Come on, Kyosu… Wake up! If you don't I will take your cloak away!... Why don't I jus-"

"No. Just no." Blads eyes widened as her hand were halted from reaching their destination, she looked up to see Kyosu glaring at her.

"…"

…..Kyosu took in her surroundings. It's at the base of a tree. She must've fell down, would explain why she felt sore.

….

…..

..

..

TROLLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL

…

.

HAAAAAAX!

….

….

…..

…..

"Get off me."

"H-hai!" Blad blushed as she scrambled to get up.

…

…

…

… I'm evil at awkward moment right?

…

…

…

"Why were you staring at me?"

"Ah, you just look like someone…"

"Someone who looks freakin hot and just hugged me…" Blad mumbled under her breath. Too bad Kyosu heard it loud and clear.

…

…

…

…I'm so evil! XD

…

…

…

"My, my, I was wondering where my new students were… I just hope Blad doesn't turn lesbo…"

"Say again?" Kyosu turned around to her new teacher.

* * *

Chiki: See that? All of my comment are inside! SSQUEEEEEEE!

Chori: My ears… They are bleeding… *Tortured aura*


	13. Explaining the process

Chiki: I have been thinking that this story may have make some of you confused yes? Well,...

Kyosu, or - Amaiko mind came from another world. She is sharing with another soul- the body, like right now and will explain the personality difference. When she was experimented on... They only removed Kyosu's emotions but not Amaiko's.

Kyosu is now in Naruto because is her world, there is no place left for her and Amaiko... -SPOILERS-

Since then Kyosu and Conchita joined together because Conchita is also extracted from a shared body. Andi- is just the Robot mind of Kyosu. Oh, and we still can't decide who we should join together...

Naruto, Gaara, or they are just gay towards each other...

Please, we need your votes/help!

* * *

Oh yeah, we are making another story- it's not released yet...


	14. GOOD BYE FOREVER STORY!

That's right. Hiatus... Probably forever.

Oh yeah and... there's a probability we will make a story more realistic and less ma** s**. That's right, we hate ma** s**s that we don't even dare, want, to say the name!

Oh, and... Probably we will go on with our other story with an extremly long name.

Chori- Out.

* * *

P.S. There will be blockages along the way, but we will add new features in our new story! You guys have to wait 2 weeks least :3 :D

P.S.S. Which character should our Oc be paired up with? Not Gaara, Naruto or Sasuke. There are TOO MANY stories that we need something new...

Chiki + Out!


End file.
